


Zeta Rod Project

by Yinvarn



Series: Miu fuckin' rules! [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: " " QUOTATION MARKS ADDED !!!, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gonta doesn't talk like Tarzan, Honorifics, Spoilers, a bit fluff, drv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinvarn/pseuds/Yinvarn
Summary: Since Keebo organized her birthday, Miu wants to pay him back, and to let him access to a humanity aspect she likes a lot : sex. The Ultimate Inventor embarks on a adventure to collect data about her male classmates to build the perfect dong for her favorite robot. Since she knows she's gonna fuck it up somehow, she decides to recruit a valuable ally when it comes to make plans : Kaede Akamatsu, who questions the ethic of the whole project.





	1. Help me, dumbass!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This work, which will have multiple chapters, is a sequel to this oneshot I made for Miu's birthday : [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823341)  
> While it's short and I recommend you to read it, know that this isn't necessary at all to understand this story. Warning: this fic has some DRV3 spoilers.
> 
> You will surely notice that I changed how to write the story, from past tense and first person to present tense and third person. I think I'm more confortable like this, and it's better for this story since its focus less on Miu, but also give us an opportunity to see other's characters thoughts.
> 
> Please keep in my mind that it is my first writing in English (my native language being French), so it might have some errors. Don't hesitate to give your opinion on anything, language mistakes, the story, the characters and the way I portrayed their feelings.
> 
> Good read!

###### 19th November, 2017

At this moment, nothing could be heard in the empty classroom, besides Miu's soft and calm breath, the almost inaudible humming from Keebo's fans, and occasionnal writing sounds. Outside, the sun was setting as they finished their math exercise. They had a assignement to do by pairs, so they had decided they would do it together. Even if they were supposed to be hard, it didn't took much time to do them, since they were both good in this subject in their own way. Plus, they were in a sunny mood for a few days, because of the girls's birthday the robot had organized.

"Oi, you finished?" she asks.

"Um... Yes. Let me see your part, please."

They traded their papers and began to read them. As expected, Keebo's logic was a flawless as his writing. Each reasoning and step was perfectly explained, because he understood the whole subject, and always could find the perfect way to word it, even if it was a bit too formal. Miu finished reading, and then looked at him. He was a robot. And yet, he was already better than most of the students in a lot of subjects. From Miu's point of view, who only had known what she would call _retarded robots, dumb AI and crappy chatting simulators_ , he was simply incredible. In fact, she had a hard time seeing him as such. She had to think about it to actually remember that he was a robot, except when she was repairing him, of course. It hasn't always been the same, since the reason she has began to frequent him was actually because he was a robot.

Keebo's sudden frown snapped her out of her thoughts, as she hesitantly asked:

"Is t-there something... wrong?"

He kept reading for a few secondes before finally answering.

"No... It's just... Strange. You find the correct answers, and your reasoning is correct, even if it could be more rigorously explained. Yet... you have a bizarre way to resolve these problems. It's like... you always take back roads."

The inventor quickly brushed off the idea that he was talking about anal sex, and proudly laughed:

"Hah-hahaha! I know my mind is different. I don't see the world like you, or anyone else!"

Even if she was often bragging, she really meant it. And Keebo knew it was true, because of what he was currently reading... and because it was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

"You're right, Iruma-san. Well, I just have to add this here and there..." he said, as he added some missing steps on her paper. "And we're done! I will give that to the teacher tomorrow, if you don't mind."

She nodded, and carelessly shoved her belongings in her bag, then leaned against a desk and looked at the red sun while Keebo was packing his bag much slower. Thoughtful, she almost jumped when Keebo touched her shoulder to get her attention. Then, she sighed, but didn't turn around. She had thought about this for days. She was afraid, but knew that she shouldn't because he was kind. It was time.

"Keebo. I, huh... was wondering. Nobody get a damn shit about how we think, right? We both... have hard time understanding others, and they don't understand us too, am I right?"

A moment of silence passed. Keebo was surprised that Miu talked about such a serious subject, and wondered why she didn't face him.

"That's true. Is this worrying you, Iruma-san?"

"Not really... I've been like that for years, and you for your whole life, I guess. But..." she paused, her gaze directed towards the sun. "I think... we can understand each other. So... so..."

Her breath became louder and louder, as her shoulders went slowly up and down.

"You think... we could..."

She didn't finish her sentence. Minutes passed.

"Iruma-san?"

"S-see, we just spend so much time together, and I... I like it. So... we could... maybe..." she stammered.

Again, silence replaced her voice, as Keebo waited the end of her sentence.

"...go out together..." she finally whispered.

Shocked, Keebo was left wordless for few seconds. But this short time seemed like minutes for both of them. Finally, he replied, a blush painted on his face:

"Yes, Iruma-san. You're the person I think about the most, and who cares the most about me. There is no reason to refuse that, and I want to know more of you, to understand you."

The inventor's silhouette froze, before turning around, revealing a red face, with a quivering smile.

"F-fuck.. Thank... Thank you."

She then hesitated a bit, before practically jumping on Keebo to take him in her arms, beginning to cry. It took a moment for the robot to react to the situation, before he decided that the most logical course of action was to embrace her back.

###### 11th December, 2017

Under a bright setting sun, Miu and Keebo are walking towards the dormitory, after they had a nice dinner together. They were dating for three weeks now, and both of them loved each date they had. Even when the inventor embarassed Keebo in front of people. Even when the robot scolded Miu for her behavior. Yet, both of them missed something in their couple...

"Oi Keebs. I'm gonna do some stuff in my room. Working on a special something!"

The robot looks at her, interested.

"What is it, Iruma-san?"

"It's... Hey!" she shouts, her fists on her hips. "Already told ya to call me Miu!"

"A-Alright, sorry, Miu..." replies an embarassed Keebo.

"Yeah, so... It's a surprise! Hah-hahaha! Don't peep in my room or something! And don't even try to ask the fucking purple gremlin to lock my pick, I added three of my LyingVirginProof™ locks on my door !"

"I would never do that... But, you are taking so much precautions here that I'm wondering what could justify that. Is this something dangerous, Miu? You shouldn't..."

She waves her finger and interrupts him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will... love it." she calmly says, before returning to her boasty self. "Anyway, I wanna ask you something, so listen up! Do you see yourself as a boy? No, as a man!"

Keebo take his time, quite confused by the sudden question. He then answers, not too sure:

"Well... Everybody else, always assumed me as a male. Even if I don't possess genes or genitalia, it seems I've entered in the mold that society usually attribute to male humans... And I guess you see me as a boy as well, since you're dating me.. Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed your sexual orientation!"

Surprised, Miu blushes a bit, and then answers with her left arm holding the other:

"Er, It's fine... I like girls too, to be honest... But!" She regains confidence. "I would say that I see you as a man, Keebs!"

In fact, she never even really thought about this. In any case, she never saw Keebo as a girl, and almost instantly considered him as boy, without thinking about it. That is probably the same with a lot of people who encountered Keebo, except for those who couldn't see him as something else than a plain robot, even after talked with him. _Fuck them_ , thought Miu. Hearing her answer, the girl's metal boyfriend smiled and affirmed:

"Then, I think this is the gender that suits me the best!"

"Hell yeah! That's my man! Now, I gotta go. G'night, Keebs!"

While the robot didn't notice that they were already arrived in front of her door, the inventor dashs towards him a quickly kisses him on the cheek, bringing flush all over their faces. Keebo then waves at her, as she goes in her room, unlocking each of her locks. After a while, he sighs, and look at his body in one of the glass panels of the hallway.

"A man..."

###### 

The ultimate inventor is tinkering with a broken toaster while shaking her head on a loud techno music, so loud she almost misses that someone is banging her door. Started, she shoves the device aside, stops the music, goes to the door, and looks in the peephole to see if it wasn't the _little shitstain_ pranking her. But she sees a round, smiling and blonde head. After unlocking the door, Miu lets the pianist enter in her messy room. Covered in machines, inventions, and cartoon magazines, the floor doesn't welcome well Kaede's shoes, as she tries to advance in her friend's lair.

"What a mess... Miu, you should really tidy this, at least once per week."

"How dare you say this, dumpy tits! You should..." started Miu, before jumping from noticing a large dildo next to her friend's feet, that their owner didn't notice. The inventor swiflty kicks the object under her bed, and internally curses herself for _indeed not tidying her fucking room._

"Hum, maybe you're right." says the tall girl, her hands folded behind her back. Kaede give her a puzzled look, then smiles and begins to speak again.

"Anyway, I saw you and Keebo at the dining hall. I'm happy that you get along so much! You're so cute together!"

Miu blushes, then points a finger to the pianist.

"Hey, k-knock it off!"

"Alright, alright. So, I assume you invited me in your room to ask me something, isn't it?"

"You... you think I only want to see you when I need you?" asks Miu.

"No..." replies Kaede, folding her arms. "But, you usually hang out with me in public places, or in your lab. So I assume that you're planning to ask me something important, taking advantage of the dorms' soundproof walls. Am I right?"

The inventor steps back, surprised that her friend read in her intentions so easily. Despite all the times she called her an idiot, Miu thinks that Kaede was certainly one the smarter people of the class. Although she doesn't know if it's because of her detective boyfriend's influence or not.

"Yeah. I need your help for something. Er..." she begans to fiddle with a strand of hair, not knowing where to start. The musician tilts her head to a side, waiting for the request. "So, you see, Keebs and I are dating for three weeks now... But something is missing. Sometimes, he says odd things about how he isn't a good boyfriend or something like that. It's very subtle, but still... I eventually noticed that. And it pisses me off! 'Cuz he's the best fucking boyfriend in there, and I don't want him to think that!"

Kaede nods, her smile replaced by a concerned expression.

"So... I'm serious here... But I think I know what we both miss..." Her face become a bit red. "...Sex. I'm sure this is why he thinks that. I think he didn't give a shit about that before, but now... He seems down every time I made innuendos."

The pianist's face takes the same color, as she answers:

"That might be why, indeed... I assume you want this, too... But, can he... you know..."

"No. He doesn't have a... a c-cock." replies the inventor. "That's why... For Christmas, and as his late birthday gift... I'm planning to throw a party, and to install one on him. This way, he will also feel more human..."

Kaede, still embarassed, tries to answer in the most serious way possible:

"A-Although this is weird, I think it's very nice of you... If you do a serious job, that might please him a lot. He's very prudish, but, like you said, this is one of the humans' aspects. But... Why do you want my help?"

Without a word, Miu takes a puzzled Kaede by the shoulders and make her sit on the bed. She then walks to a covered whiteboard, and removes the sheet placed on it, to reveal something that makes the pianist gasp after a quick read.

"The Ultimate Dong Analyzer? What the... Miu!" shouted Kaede, making her friend squeak.

"I... I need... to collect data to built a perfect c-cock... So with this device full of captors and sensors, it can analyze shapes, sizes and other characteristics simply by pressing it against the c-crotch a few seconds, even through clothes..."

Kaede pinches her nose, as she sees her male classmastes pictures on the board. She then lets out a huge sigh, making Miu shiver even more.

"This is... so bad I don't even know where to begin. If I'm correct, you're planning to put this thing on your thigh, and then touch boy's crotchs with it?"

The inventor nods.

"Geez! You want me to help with that? Are you crazy?"

She stands up, and begin to walk towards the door, before Miu catches her sleeve.

"Wait! I really need this... I want... I want to offer Keebo the best upgrade possible... And I've got only two weeks to collect data and build it..."

The pianist turns around and looks at her in the eyes. She then get that her friend's concern is real, instead of being one of her usual dirty jokes. 

"I understand that." she replied, sitting back on the bed. "But, it's pratically violating boy's intimacy to do that! Imagine if someone suddenly touch your crotch like that!"

As Miu moaned, Kaede slaps her own forehead.

"Forget that... But... You know it's wrong, isn't it! They won't like this."

The inventor finally snaps out of her half-coward, half-aroused state, beginning yelling with confidence.

"Bullshit! They're all pervs who would love it, especially if me, the gorgeous genius girl, do it!"

Kaede crosses her arms and looks at all the pictures on the whiteboard.

"You may be right." She admits, even if her gaze was resting on Shuichi's photo. "Not for all of them, though. But, even if this true, they won't know that your inventions will give you so much details about... Well, this is pratically like you put clothes remover glasses, isn't it? You're going to see their parts without them knowing! That's bad!"

"Y-yeah... But... Look. I don't need to look at them. I will only put them on a program, that will calculate an average form. Then, I will delete them. You can watch me during the processus, if you don't trust me!" replies Miu, apparently a bit unsure.

The pianist looks at the ground and spends a bit of time, dealing with a internal moral conflict.

"Still, that's no. I won't help you doing this."

The inventor stares at her for a bit, biting her bottom lip, before pointing her friend and speaking with an irritated tone:

"You really are a bitch, Bakamatsu. C'mon, did you already forgot ?" 

She snatches Shuichi' picture from the board and brings it very close to Kaede's eyes, making them squint a little. Miu then points the detective's face.

"Two weeks ago, you asked me advice 'bout how to properly fuck Pooichi, right? I helped you. I'm just asking you the same with my own boyfriend! How can you refuse?"

She drops the picture on Kaede's thighs, who catches it. The pianist stares at it silently, while Miu resumes her rant.

"So, I hope you had a good time with him, with all the tips I gave you. I can't even call him a virgin anymore! Speaking of this, did you let him cum on your face?" she asked, approaching her face to clase to Kaede's for her own taste, who heavily blushes, shakes her head and yells:

"T-that's none of your concern, geez! We didn't do that kind of things! Yes, I'm grateful for your help, and we had... fun... But, what you are asking right now is..."

Kaede doesn't finish her sentence, confused about how weird the whole situation is, and because of what her friend just assumed on her relationship with Shuichi. The room is completely silent for minutes, during which the two girls think about how to convince each other, their gazes jumping from them to random spots of the chamber, avoiding eye contact. Finally, after a loud sigh, Miu kneels and takes Kaede's right hand in hers. She then solemnly declares:

"I need you as a friend, and as a girl who just want to give the best to her lover. I, Miu Iruma, gorgeous genius inventor, swear that I won't abuse any of the males I will analyze. I request Kaede Akamatsu, the pianist whose tits make cows jealous to..."

Kaede frowns before bursting into a giggle, amused by her friend's prestation, who appears genuinely confused.

"Did I say something funny? Look, I tried to have the fucking manners you love so much, and you laugh at me, bitch?"

After having calmed herself, Kaede finally lets out a sigh and replied.

"Fine, I will help you. But with some conditions!" she says, cutting Miu who was already jumping and shouting with joy.

"Which are?" she asks.

Kaede waves her boyfriend' picture in front of her friend, and firmly declares:

"I'm analyzing him. That's not debatable."

The inventor shrugs, not surprised. Well, she was wondering if Shuichi was well packed, but she keeps that for herself.

"Also, you won't harm the others, or traumatize them, especially Gonta. I'm free to stop you anytime I think you're going to far, and I will participate in each of your... analysis. Are we okay ?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

Miu then extends her hand, and shake hers with Kaede's.

"That's a deal! We're now... dong hunters partners! Hah-hahaha!"

 _What did I just agreed on? That's madness..._ thinks Kaede, as she sighs.

###### 

"Ouch! You really have a fat ass!" loudly whispers Miu.

"I'm not fat, geez!" answers her friend. "Anyway, why are we in a bush? That doesn't make any sense..."

The two girls are hiding in a bush, in the school's park. Kneeled inside, they are waiting for their prey to come. Finally set, the inventor turns to Kaede and retorts:

"It's for stealth, dumbass! And we could be even stealthier if we had put war paints, but you refused!"

The pianist pinched her nose for the fiftieth time this evening, replying:

"If we're gonna talk to him, war paints will only look suspicious, you know?"

"Keep quiet, Beta Maple." says Miu, not even listening to her and typing on her phone. "I sent you a file, look at it."

"Beta Maple?" She frowns.

"Yeah, like your fucking first name. Could've been Beta Cow, you should be grateful."

The bush makes a very loud sigh.

"Miu, that's..."

"We're in mission soldier. Call me Alpha Rabbit."

Kaede decides to ignore her and looks at the file she just received on her phone, then opens it.

"Analmi..." sighs the smaller girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know, me too... Maybe I should have put 'Runtaroused' instead. Anyway, I asked the nerd this morning and she said that he was always going to the convenience store the monday evening."

It takes a few seconds to the pianist to understand that she's talking about Tsumugi.

"You've got an idea, soldier ?"

"About?"

The inventor frowns, as if she was asking something obvious.

"About how to make his parts touch my thigh, dumbass!"

"I thought you had a plan!"

"Yeah, but..." she begins, fiddling with a strand of hair. "I know that my plans always end without my clothes, or involves a lewd invention that..."

"Ok, ok." cuts Kaede who definitely doesn't to know the rest. "I will find one. Lemme see..."

She watches her surroundings for a few minutes, before turning to her friend.

"I think I'm on something. Among all the stuff you put in my backpack, is there any wire?"

"Er, like nylon wire? Yes... Do you wanna, like, attach it somewhere and make him trip over it? It's why I put it in there."

"No, no. If we do that, he will know that this isn't accidental at all. But..." she interrupts, trying to found the wire among all the items Miu stuffed in her backpack. "...Why is there panties? And broken clocks?"

The tall girl grins.

"To lure these bastards! Who could resist at the view of wild panties, or a broken crap that just screams 'Hey, repair me fucker!'" She impersonates the clock with a high-pitched voice. "I barely managed to touch'em without giving in to temptation, ya know."

Kaede give a sorry smile in return.

"Well, these lures being.. what they are, you are right about the whole idea. We're gonna lure Rantaro. See, the wind is pretty strong tonight, so all you got to do is..." 

She approach her mouth to Miu's ear and whispers, even if nobody is there to hear.

###### 

Her hair gently blown by a breeze, Miu is standing near a tree, waiting for the signal. She glances at the analyzer strapped to her left leg, checking if it is correctly placed. The apparel is similar to a thick piece of cloth, its shape following her thigh's surface. In the dark, nobody could notice it since it has she same color of her skin. After ten minutes, she sees a light in the large bush on the other side of the cobbled walkway. She then begins to walk towards it, and _coincidentally_ met Rantaro, who is wearing plastics bags full of food in each hand. At first surprised, the young man then smiles and greets her:

"Hey! How are you doing?"

The inventor, a bit stressed, answers with all the confidence she can give.

"I'm good! Er, you wanna some help with these?"

Rantaro give her a confused look, not used to a volunteer Miu.

"Oh, no! Well, they are quite stuffed, but I can manage to carry them alone, don't worry!"

The tall girl fiddles with her hair and tries to pout. Since she almost never did that, it wasn't really convincing. But the green-haired boy understands that she wants to help him anyway, even if he's surprised by her behavior.

"Well, I shouldn't refuse help. Here."

He lends her one of the two bags. Miu takes it and notices something, that she picks: a miso soup sachet.

"Oh, you drink these. Er, me too..." she awkwardly concludes, as she puts back the small packet in the bag.

Rantaro replies with a smile, as they begins to walk towards the dormitory. They say nothing for minutes, until a sudden strong blow of the wind comes. While Miu prevents her skirt to go upwards, the sachet goes out her bag and falls on the ground, pushed by the breeze. It then proceeds to slowly slide to the large bush.

"C-Crap... I will get it!" says an embarassed Miu.

"No, you don't have to..." replies Rantaro, calm as ever.

It's at the moment he steps in the grass to get the sachet, that the blonde dashes forwards and almost shoves him. Tripping on the ground, she turns over and grabs the boy by the shoulders, making him fall on her as they scream. When they hurt the ground, Rantaro is on top of Miu, her left leg between his. The boy is about to laugh when he suddenly feels strange, as he feels warm at his crotch. He then realizes that Miu, trying to stand up, have pressed her thigh so hard against his parts that he has an erection. As for the inventor, it takes all of her self-control to act like she is unaware of the situation, even if she clearly feels it. Embarassed, the boy gets up and mumbles an apology, as he goes fetch the miso soup, near the large bush.While he lifts up the object, he takes care to not face Miu, and thinks about unpleasant things to go soft. After a few seconds, he finally succeeds, and faces her. _What happened?_ , he thinks. It was nothing, and Miu doesn't even attire him to begin with. 

"Er, sorry to have rushed into you..." stammers the girl.

"No problem. That was nice of you to try to help." he shrugs, his smile back.

Then, they proceed to resume their walk. After a few meters, Rantaro says:

"Gonna be honest with you. I'm surprised that you wanna help someone. It's unusual. But, I don't say it's bad or that you should't. Just... are you trying to socialize more?"

"Eh? W-well..." stutters Miu, caught off guard.

"I mean, you usually don't talk a lot to others, except Kaede and Keebo. Oh, maybe it's his influence! Haha..." he laughs, his free hand rubbing the back of his head.

Miu finally regain confidence and harshly retorts:

"Bullshit! I'm the one who wear the pants! He's got nothing on me, the gorgeous genius girl! Hah-hahaha!"

The boy sighs, even if he knew it was too good to be true.

When they arrive to the dormitory, Miu give Rantaro his bag back.

"Well, thank you. Have a good night!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too." she mumbles.

As he smiles and waves, walking to his room, Miu goes into hers. She throws herself on her bed, sighing. _I fucking did it_ , she thinks. A few minutes later, a knock can be heard, which Miu answers with:

"It's fucking opened!"

She realizes that the door is soundproof too, and swears as she's about to get up... when it finally opens, letting the pianist's head peek inside. The blonde enters and close the door, her sorry gaze resting on her exhausted friend.

"So?"

"So it worked. Your plan was neat, partner." she replies, still staring at the ceiling.

She then get up, and unstrap the analyzer from her thigh, before connecting it to her computer. The tall girl lazily thows herself on her chair, and put her legs on the desk. Kaede hesitantly gets closer, as she says:

"Don't... show it, okay?"

"Don't worry. Look!"

She points out a finger to a file, named _weirdocreep.dong_ , which makes Kaede frown. Miu then clicks on it, but nothing happens except a voice coming from the computer saying:

"File locked. Need vocal identification to open, or use it with a program."

"Open it, shithead." spits the inventor.

"Alpha Rabbit identified. Need another identification."

The tall girl turns to her friend.

"See? I need you to use them."

Kaede nods, as she stares at the screen.

"Still... I don't believe we really did that." she sighs. "Here, take this."

She gives a roll of wire to the inventor, who just tosses it in a pile of stuff. Joyful, she says:

"I taped it on the sachet so swiftly he didn't noticed! Did you see?"

"No, I was in the bush." she yawns. "Well, it's midnight already, so I will go sleep. Good night."

"Got it." she replies, as her friend turns to leave. "Wait a minute, Bakamatsu."

"What?" she asks, with a slightly annoyed voice.

Grinning, Miu extends her hand and says "Thanks." The pianist can't refrain to smile back and slaps her hand against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it.
> 
> I apologize if I badly handled Rantaro's character. I think it's one of the DRV3 characters the most hard to pinpoint, and to write (especially giving his low screen time).
> 
> The next chapter will probably go out this week-end. See you later!


	2. Watch your steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the new chapter, a bit late.  
> I don't have much to say about it, except suggesting you to listen to the music Kaede will play for a character on youtube by clicking on the link given at this moment.
> 
> Good read!

###### 12th December, 2017

The wind is gently blowing the leaves of the dense forest in which Miu is carelessly gamboling. Even if the foliage only lets her see a few pieces of the sky, she still can clearly see where she's walking, as it allows a pleasant light to get through. Happily humming, Miu randomly wanders without anything in mind, and looks at the occasional birds she sees on the branches.

Suddenly, something catches her attention. She stops, and approaches the nearest tree. A blue animal comes out from behind the tree. The inventor, surprised, bounces before what she identifies as a fat mouse. With a round body, a red T-shirt and opaque glasses, its strange apparence is also simple, the only noticeable features it has being a big bellybutton and long teeths.

"Hello, you. My name is Miu. And you?" asks the blonde.

The animal puts its glasses in place and just stares at her, before waving its paw to incite her to follow it.

"You don't know how to talk?"

These words are left without reply, as the blue mouse just begins to walk away, followed by the girl. Unsure about the whole situation, Miu still decides to follow the animal, because she thinks she already see this thing before.

After a few minutes of silent march, they arrive in a large clearing, where the sky is more visible since the foliage don't cover its center. Then, the animal stops and looks at Miu, before pointing something in this very place : a marble piedestal, with a handle on top of it. As she comes closer, she sees that it's certainly part of a sword, which is thrusted in the socle. Miu knows some legend about Excalibur, because she played some Zelda games when she was younger. _But, does the mouse really wants me to try to pick the sword?_ , she thinks. As she turns to the animal, it simply nods.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

Miu faces the sword, and grabs it with her both hands. Then, after a light effort, the weapon finally comes out the piedestal. The inventor jumps and shout from joy, before looking at the sword.

Before realizing it was a very, very long dildo.

Shocked, she drops the object at the ground, and then turns at the blue animal to ask explanations. But the said animal changed : it now has a blonde hair, very similar to Kaede's.

"Geez! Looks like you really like sex, isn't it?"

The inventor doesn't even have time to answer, before being overwhelmed by entires waves of bears with Rantaro's head who popped from nowhere.

Miu suddenly sits up in her bed, her arms flailing arounds as she exclaims:

"Uwo woaah!" she pauses. "...The fuck..."

Surprinsingly, her mind was perfectly clear. While this dream was pretty disturbing, and surprised her at the end, she thinks that she had fun even when the Rantaros came to her.

As Miu stands up, she reminds what happened the day before, and tells herself that she will analyze other boys today. Even before she goes wash herself, she reaches for the analyzer, and check its stimulant gauge : it's nearly full. That means her calculations were right : she didn't need much to perform an analysis. _Or maybe Rantaro was horny as fuck?_ , she wondered.

Of course, she kept herself from mentioning that detail to Kaede. She surely would have refused if she knew. Miu realizes that Kaede didn't even doubt that they would need the boys to be hard to perform complete analysis, and almost feels bad for her naivete.

###### 

Soothed by the medoly she's playing on the piano, Kaede, her eyes closed, thinks about nothing except her fingers, the piano, her ears and all they are exchanging : the symphony. When she finishes, the pianist opens her eyes and smiles. _I really needed that Nocturne Op. 9_ , she thinks. Before starting playing another piece, she bends over to take her cellphone she put on her bag earlier, to check if she has enough time before lunch time is over.

She notice that she still have forty minutes, but more importantly, that she received 14 new messages. She gasps from surprise, wondering if someone is in trouble, and proceed to open the SMS application. Oddly, only two people have sent her messages : Shuichi, and Miu. She first opens the conversation with her boyfriend.

 _11:37_ | Me : I'm planning to play piano once we're done eating  
_11:39_ | Shuichi : I'd loved to come with you, but I promised Kaito that I would go with him to the observatory. And, you really shouldn't text while in class, Kokichi will denunciate you again  
_11:40_ | Me : It's ok, I just need to play, I'm a bit stressed. Don't worry about him, I already gave him a candy for his silence  
_11:40_ | Shuichi : Stressed? Is everything alright?  
_11:42_ | Me : Yeah yeah don't worry. I just didn't slept a lot.  
**_13:15_ | Shuichi : Well, the observatory is closed. I will stay with them a bit though**

Wondering about who he was reffering while using 'them', Kaede switches to the other conversation, fearful that all the other messages were from Miu.

**_13:13_ | Miu : oi bitch  
** **_13:13_ | Miu : where r u**  
**_13:14_ | Miu : answer skank ffs**  
**_13:14_ | Miu : im with momotard and his pigtailed bitch**  
**_13:15_ | Miu : btw im sure he pull them when he does her**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : WHERE ARE YOU FUKING TRASH**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : ZSJSDJD**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : SHSHD**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : cock**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : SJDJ;AEO**  
**_13:20_ | Miu : SIUSIUDIDD**  
**_13:21_ | Miu : ok sorry but please tell me where are you**  
**_13:21_ | Miu : Please?**

The blonde sighs loudly, before calling her friend. Only two beeps later, a quivering voice picks up the call:

"Y-yeah? S-sorry..."

"I was playing piano. If I'm not replying, it's because I can't, so don't spam me, geez!" scolds Kaede.

"Eeeeh!" squeaks the voice.

"As you can guess from what I just said, I'm at the music room. I assume Shuichi is with you, so why didn't you asked him?"

"He didn't want to tell me, that fucking virg... Ugh, nevermind. I'm coming..."

Kaede smiles, thinking about how sweet it was from Shuichi to don't want the inventor to disturb her. Suddenly, she gets an idea.

"Wait, Miu. You said you were with Kaito?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I just had an idea. Tell them to come here with you."

The pianist hears a loud, heavy breath through the speaker, making her drive away for her phone, because she hates saturated sounds.

"To c-come... with me? Ah..."

"Miu!" shouts Kaede.

"Eeeh! As you say, ma'am!"

And she hungs up. While thinking about how much trouble her friend is, Kaede waits for her friends to arrive. She finally hear someone knocking the door, before seeing Miu enters, alone.

"These fuckers said they had to get Momotard's coat back before coming! 'Cuz the little shit stole it! " she shouts.

"Fine. Well, I will play something short to wait, then."

The pianist moves a bit to a side on her sit, making enough room for another person to sit, and pats the space she created.

"You sure about that?" asks an hesitant Miu.

"Yeah. As long as you don't say a word."

"What, you're asking me to shut up?" retorts the taller girl.

"Kinda. Just appreciate the music." she smiles.

Miu simply nods and sits.

"I think I might have the right piece for you. I'll play [Fly by Balzaretti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T799Q4QL0wQ&t=340s)."

The inventor doesn't know if she should be happy to have a private concert from Kaede. She already listened her with some of her classmates, but that was the first time she was alone with the pianist. Kaede smiles to her and begins playing, her eyes now closed. It doesn't take long for her friend to get caught in her melody, her eyes almost hypnotized by the hands who create it by gently pressing the keys. Miu feels warm, and calm for once. When the piece finishes after a short time, Kaede turns to her:

"So? How was it?"

The taller girl stays silent for a moment, before her mouth starts moving.

"It was... fine. I feel calm."

The pianist then notices that Miu stares blankly at the piano, without saying anything. It seems unusual that her smile drops as she asks:

"You don't look well... Did my song depressed you?"

"Hell no!" she retorts, apparently back to herself. "Just... I'm tryin' to found out why this music make you think about me."

"Well... You see, you have many ups and downs, like this piece. Even tough you're often harsh and gross, you kinda have a cheerful side, too." smiles Kaede.

"Hmph. Yeah, maybe. You know what? This music made me think of Keebs, rather than me." she admits, as she looks by the window.

"Teehee. Yeah that could suit to him, too. You really love him, do you?"

"W-why do you ask, dumbass?" Miu stutters.

"Well, we don't often see your caring side." she chuckles. "We barely see you holding hands, and never saw you kiss. Speaking of which, did you?"

An awkward silence invades the room. Finally, the inventor shakes her head. Surprised, Kaede then excuses herself:

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to... Well I thought you already kissed him, given how you seemed comfortable with..." she doesn't end her sentence.

"I never had a boyfriend before. And I... I already touched him, repaired his body, touched some sensible stuff on him... but kissing... I... I can't."

"Why are you saying that?" pratically yells Kaede, before pouting and turning her friend's head to hers. "Don't say that! Listen to me, now. At Christmas party, you will try, ok? He won't resent you, no matter what, because you know he is! But, why do you think about having sex with him if you're afraid of kissing him?"

Her taller friend is about to answer when, suddenly, the door opens and let Kaito, Maki, Angie, Shuichi, Himiko and Tenko enters. Miu nods and whispers : "Will tell you later. I want to analyze Momota, but Maki will probably destroy me, so be ready to call the huge-titted nurse." as she pulls out a printed card out her cleavage, puts it on the music rack and stands up.

After a quick read, Kaede shoves it in her backpack. Since the top board partially hides both of them, they couldn't have seen that, to Kaede's relief. She sees a coatless Kaito greet them:

"Hey, what's up? We couldn't retrieve my coat from this brat, but at least we met these three!" he declares while pointing all the girls except Maki. "Since you invited us to play a game, I told'em to join us."

"Well, it's perfect! So, I invited you to play musical chairs. I will play the music, of course. Could you please help me to setup the chairs in circle?"

"Nyahaha! Angie says it's a great idea!" exclaims the artist.

"Alright, Tenko will help!"

As the two begin to move chairs to form a circle, Himiko mumbles about how it would be a pain to join them, but says she will try to play too. While the two boys move to help them, Miu whispers to her partner:

"What are you doin'?"

Kaede simply put a finger on her own lips and glances at Maki, who just stands up at the door. She frowns, and says:

"Are we going to play this childish game? Really?"

"What's the problem?" replies Kaito. "C'mon, it's gonna be fun!"

The caregiver shakes her head her and leaves the room.

"Crap... This girl is..."

The astronaut traineee doesn't finish his sentence and proceeds to move a chair to complete a circle made of five of them. Meanwhile, Miu nods at her friend and begins to understand what's going on. She thinks about how she wouldn't even dare to analyze him in front of Maki, but that isn't a problem anymore. _Just how manipulative Kaede is?_ , she asks herself.

The smaller blonde then exclaims:

"So, let's begin!"

Kaede dashes at her seat and begins to play a joyful piece, as the other start to run around the chair circle. Two games later, Kaito and Tenko both won. Miu, confused, starts to doubt her friend's plan, because she doesn't see how she could possibly analyze Kaito with this setup. But the pianist then exclaims:

"I'll add a new rule! If you push someone on the knees of an already sit person, they will be eliminated. The person who pushed them will be considered as sit if they succeed. To enforce this rule, there will be one less chair. That means if nobody pushed someone else, two person will be eliminated instead of one! So, pick wisely who you want to be behind you!"

As the others applause her idea, the inventor finally understands. A new round begin : all of them begins to run around the circle. Unfortunatly, the tall boy is on the other side. But the music last longer than previously, and since to Kaito'faster pace, he quickly catches up on her. Probably wary of the tall blonde, he decides to not pass her. Unsure, Miu glances at her friend, who winks at her. Suddenly, as Angie, Kaito and the tall blonde arrive at the same spot, the music stops. Prepared to this, Miu throws herself on the nearest chair which was conveniently placed before her, and spread her legs a bit. She then feels her face buried in Kaito's back, as his owner falls on her left leg. Perfectly sit on the analyzer, the boy begins to frowns at a laughing Angie, before sensing something. As for the inventor, she tries her best to hide how embarassed she is to feel what is going on in his pants.

"What... what the heck?!" he shouts, and stands up. "Grats, Angie! Now, I will catch Kokichi and get my coat back! See you later!"

The astronaut trainee leaves the room quickly to the other's astonishment.

"What happened?" asks a dubious Shuichi.

Miu suddenly feels anxious, as the detective may have noticed what she did. But she realizes that he's at her exact opposite, that way he couldn't have seen the incident.

"Angie doesn't know. She just eliminated him, using Kaede's new rule." shrugs the artist. "But, Atua says that we should resume the game, as the lunch time is soon over!"

"Yes, we should. So, let's go!" adds Kaede, before starting playing again.

After two rounds where Himiko and Shuichi are eliminated because they were pushed on other's thighs, Miu is left with Angie, Tenko, and one stool that Shuichi suggested instead of a chair to make it fair. As the music starts, they run around the seat. As it stops, the three of them dash towards their goal. But the inventor trips and falls aside, and hears the artist's screams of victory.

"Nyahaha! Atua wins!"

"Congratulations, Angie-san." says a smiling Tenko.

Even if it is obvious to almost everyone that the martial artist is faster than Angie and she let her win, they all applause except Miu, who grumbles as she gets up. A bit after, they tidy the room, and the inventor goes to Kaede, who is whispering to her boyfriend. She then pecks him, making him blush, and turn to her friend.

"So, how was it, Miu?"

"Fuckin' good. You really played damn fine." she says, refraining telling more details since Shuichi is just next to them.

As they go the classroom together, they see a large purple coat hovers above the ground at a high speed, along with a childish laugh. Just behind them run a shouting Kaito and Maki, calling Kokichi names.

###### 

After the class finished and they had their dinner, almost all the students of the 79th class are learning to dance in very same music room, under Kirumi's watch. Only Ryoma, Kaito and Maki are missing since they said they weren't interested in dance at all when the maid proposed them her help. To ensure everyone would be able to decently dance at the Christmas ball, she indeed gave them a quick lesson, then let them form pairs and begin to exercise. Not everyone has the same level : Tsumugi and Korekiyo are dancing gracefully as they are both experimented, though the same cannot be said about Angie and Gonta who dance in fits and starts, despite their willing.

Of course, some of them seem to not even try : Kokichi, paired with Rantaro, do all his possible to ram into the others, to his partner's annoyance who ensure this doesn't happen by pulling the little boy to him. The other student who don't seem to be concerned by the exercise is Himiko, who lazily reproduce Tenko's steps with delay.

Though a bit clumsy, Kaede and Shuichi dance quite well. They do their best and enjoy the moment, even if the musician is a bit annoyed by the low quality of the radio which plays the music. As for Miu and Keebo, they both have difficulties to dance, but they have a good time. Even if the inventor never thought she would like that, she quickly begins to, as they step on the wooden floor. Her eyes locked on the robot's, she notice how pretty they are despite their mechanical nature. She's relaxed to feel his synthetic arm on her back, and he's glad to hold her left hand in his right one, feeling each other's warm. To them, time pass more slowly. They don't think about anything else than them and the dance. Of course, the harmony is sometimes broke by a clumsy step, especially since this is their first time, and aren't particularly nimble-footed. Yet, they always resume their dance as nothing happened, and keep smiling at each other.

Finally, Kirumi declares that they will move on to tengo, and expresses that she needs a experimented dancing partner to show them how to perform it. Kaede volunteers to play the music instead of the radio, since they are and odd number. But Kokichi jumps at the chance to get to dance with Shuichi, saying that Rantaro became boring. Since the green-haired boy says he knows tengo, the maid pairs with him and suggest everyone else to change partner. Without protesting, the anthropologist goes with Angie, unlike Tenko who reluctantly leaves Himiko to pair with Tsumugi. Annoyed by the instruction, Miu refuse to let Keebo go and continue to dance under Kaede's perfect piano melody.

"Iruma-I mean, Miu. Even if I understand you don't want to leave me, we really should exercise with someone else." calmy says the robot.

"Fuck'em. Not like I'm gonna ever dance with anyone else at the ball, y'know." she retorts.

"That's... nice." blushes Keebo.

But the inventor notices something past him. The only people left are Himiko and Gonta, who try to dance together, but fail every two steps because of their size difference and extreme clumsiness. She realizes that this is a good opportunity, and says to her boyfriend:

"Uh, Keebo, you're maybe right about changing partners. Look at them!"

The metal boy turns around and glances at the odd pair.

"See? He's too fuckin' big for her to handle!" she blushes at her own innuendo. "So, I'm gonna dance with the big guy, and you with donkey-lips! Got it?"

Keebo nods, as they separate and walk to their new partners, to their relief.

"Oi Gonta, wanna dance with me?"

"Yes, Iruma-san." he replies with a big smile. "But, Gonta is clumsy, so..."

"Hah-hahaha! No problem!" shouts back Miu.

As he gently takes one of her hand with his and put the other on her back, she gulps down when feeling how easily he could crush her in a second. She also looks at his feet which wear shoes thanks to Kirumi's insistence. _If these monsters stomps on me... I'm fuckin' done._ , she thinks. The blonde then shake her head to brush off these thoughts, and begins to try reproducing Kirumi and Rantaro's gracious dance. Of course, she's trying to figure out how she will analyze Gonta. Well, the problem isn't exactly to do it, but the others. Three of the other boys she have to analyze are in the room, and are known for being observant : she have to analyze Gonta without Korekiyo, Kokichi or Shuichi noticing. She glances towards the two boys paired together : the smaller one is doing random gestures, while the detective tries to contain him and normally dance.

"Is Gonta a bad dancer?" worries the giant.

She turns back to him and stutters:

"N-no, it's just that... the little brat is doing shit."

"Oh."

He simply smiles and resume his clumsy steps. Although this isn't as pleasant as dancing with Keebo, Gonta is gentle and careful, making Miu soothe. After all, she already knew how kind he was, especially after spent so much time watching cartoons with him. Remembering that makes her feel a bit guilty about tricking him like she's planning to do. Suddenly, she has an idea. Slowly, but surely, she drags Gonta with her towards Korekiyo and Angie, who are next to Kokichi and Shuichi.

 _I've got this_ , she says to herself. She waits until Kirumi begins a new full cycle, and quickly glances at the two other pairs who surround them : Angie is about to turn towards her, and the little liar is destabilizing his partner. Miu then proceed to exaggeratedly reproduce Kirumi's steps: she swings herself to a side, using her butt to shove the artist on Kirokiyo, making both of them fall. Then, she forcefully turns Gonta, doing a half-circle with her leg which finishes right in the detective's. Both of the boys stumble and fall on the ground. As some of the others dancers stop and go help them, Miu forces Gonta to go few meters away, and then prepare herself for the last step. As Kirumi showed them, she lightly thrust her leg between Gonta's, but then proceeds to press against his crotch. While the other's attention is focused towards a crying Kokichi, the entomologist and her partner's eyes both widen as he become hard.

"What... What is happening... Gonta doesn't... understand..."

"Holy fucking shit..." she gasps.

A few seconds pass, before she snaps out of shock, and steps back. As she is blushing a lot, the entomologist cover his parts and apologize:

"Sorry, Iruma-san! Gonta isn't acting gentlemanly! Gonta..."

Fearing that the others may notice, the inventor stands before him and puts a finger on her lips. Miu then whispers to him in the most serious way she can:

"C'mon big guy, it's ,nothing! It's a teenager thing, I completely understand it! We will talk about this later, if you want, but not in front of so much people. _That_ would be not gentlemanly. Got it?"

He nods, even if he is still panicked.

"Now, think about things that make you angry, or digusted. Like... think about bug haters!"

Gonta's face instantly turns to a display of anger, making Miu steps back even if she was prepared to it. She then notices that her solution have been more efficient than expected. Once her blush is gone, she goes to the others along Gonta. Still confused about what happened, they are arguing about who made them fall, but the discussion is thrown as Kokichi randomly accuse people, even Kaede who was playing piano at the other end of the room. The maid, afraid of getting an headache, and having listened to some of the student's complains, declares that they are finished for today, and that everyone should get some rest.

###### 

A bit later, Miu is in her room, transferring the data she collected into her computer. A knock surprises her, and she goes open the door to Kaede. They both go on her bed.

"So, it was your doing, isn't it?" inquires the pianist.

"Yeah! Ta-da!" shouts her friend, showing her a printed card.

As she reads it, Kaede frowns, then asks:

"Have you been gentle with him?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I wouldn't harm him."

Still suspicious, the musician then seems to remember something, and pulls out Kaito's card from her backpack.

"I noticed that you put risk levels on your cards. You really feared that Kaito would revenge?"

"Well, yeah." Miu plainly replies. "He would have if I did that without reason, but your game was perfect for that. Thanks, by the way."

The inventor then throws herself on the bed and loudly sighs.

"Shit, that was something. That makes three of them now."

"So, why are you sighing?" asks Kaede, who look at her with a smile painted on her face.

"Cuz... I promised Gonta to fucking explain him why he had a raging boner... Shit, he didn't learned that in his damned forest?" she mumbles, before glancing at her friend. "I will need you for this one..."

Kaede bursts of laugh, followed by her exhausted friend.

"I feel sorry for him, I shouldn't laugh... but I can't wait to see you giving a lesson about this! Hey, how does simply touching you make him..." she doesn't finish her sentence.

The taller girl realizes she shouldn't have talked about the erection, but just brush her question away:

"Hah-hahaha! You really are a dumbass, Bakamatsu! It's because I'm super hot!"she pauses, guessing that Kaede wouldn't buy it. "And... because of _this_!"

Miu grabs a pillow and slams it in Kaede's face with all her might, starting a fierce battle between them which would finish in laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As you may have noticed, the dancing part was inpired by another work that I recommend you to read, about Miu : [A Better Boy (My Heart Beats Only for You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434855)  
> The next chapter will probably go out the next week-end, perhaps even before.
> 
> See you later!


	3. Soft and loud breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I apologize for being so late, since I announced that the thirs chapter would be out the last week-end. I had fever during a few days, and some work to do, so this was quite hard for me to manage.
> 
> Oh, you maybe noticed that I added chapter titles. And, huh...
> 
> Well, I don't have much to say besides : enjoy your reading!

###### 13th December, 2017

When Kaede wakes up, she at first doesn't open her eyes. She was at ease, under the sheet and her face deeply buried on a warm pillow. She then realizes that she hears someone else's breathing, along with a heartbeat. The musician smiles, thinking that she's with Shuichi, even if she doesn't remember having slept in his room. After a while, she questions herself about how warm her pillow is, and why does she hears his heatbeat very well. She then understands that the sound comes from the pillow itself and realizes that her head was between breasts.

Kaede gasps and moves aside, to see a sleeping Miu, her cartoon T-shirt slowly lifting as she's breathing. Then she remembers having invited her friend in her room last night, after discussed plans and talked about their respective boyfriends. The awake blonde looks at the alarm clock to see it will soon ring, and switch it off. Turning to the taller girl, she waits a little. It is a rare sight to see her calm, after all. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is lightly open to let out a soft breathing sound and her arms and legs taking almost all the space on the bed because she probably moved a lot during the night. She seems like a child to Kaede. What strengthens the idea is that she was initially supposed to sleep on spare a mattress on the ground, but climbed up during the night to sleep with her friend...

 _Well, that was embarassing... But at least she was wearing something, and didn't wake up_ , thinks Kaede. The musician, after stayed a bit more watching her friend, decides to wake her up by softly calling her name. After a few tries, Miu pulls the sheets to cover her head and replies:

"Would you shut up... Stupid alarm clock!"

"I'm not a clock!" yells back Kaede.

"Woah... I even added a reply feature. I'm fuckin' awesome...", mumbles the inventor, through the sheets.

Having lost her patience, the room's owner climbs on the bed and towers her guest, before shaking her lightly. Suddenly, the sheets fly, moved by the lying girl.

"Hey, what the fuck ! You better..."

She then sees Kaede, screams, and sits up in her bed.

"W-what are you doing... in my f-fucking room, pervert..."

The pianist pouts and gives her a nod.

"This is mine. And this, is my bed."

After got a quick look at the darkened room, Miu remembers what happened and retorts, unsure:

"B-Bow down, piglet! What is yours is mine, got it?"

One of them sighs.

###### 

A few meters behind the rest of the class, Miu and Keebo are walking to the sports grounds, since they have to exercise every wednesday afternoon.

"So, you're playing basketball today, right?" inquires the inventor.

"Yeah, against the 78th class. I'm a bit nervous."

"Ha! Don't be, I'm sure you will destroy them! By the way, who's on your team already?"

"Momota-kun, Harukawa-san, Amami-kun and Chabashira-san." replies Keebo.

"Yeah, so you're pratically alone on your team. Don't count on these virgins losers!"

"Er... If you wanted to cheer on me, that was a pretty poor attempt, Miu..."says the saddened robot. "I'm actually counting a lot on them, especially Momota-Kun and Amami-kun who learned me a lot about basketball."

"Huh. Er. W-well, you don't gotta worry, because there is probably losers against you too! Who are they, anyway?"

"If I remember correctly... Their team members are Ishimaru-kun, Odawa-kun, Asahina-san, Kuwata-kun and Ogami-san. It makes me nervous to face them, to be honest."

"You don't gotta worry!" yells Miu, as she shuffles her hand through his synthetic hair. "They're fuckin' randoms, so show them who's the boss!"

"I... will try." replies an unsure Keebo.

"Nah, don't try. Do it, dammit."

"Okay... And you, what are you going to do today?"

"Hm... It's free sports for us today, I guess." she sighs. "Last time I tried tennis table, but the frigid maid scolded me for using inventions..."

"Well, you shouldn't." frowns her boyfriend. "This is cheating."

"Okay, okay..."

They arrive to the lockers, and part away after the inventor cheered on the robot. Nothing special happens while they are changing clothes, except for the moment when Miu tried to steal Kaede's bra, before being stopped by Tenko. Since she arrived late, the inventor also left the locker after everyone in a hurry, packing their clothes on her bag. Kaede is waiting for her : as they begin to walk and discuss about what sport they are going to do with the others, they don't see the person picking up something behind them. When they hear a deep voice call for them, they turn to face Ryoma, who wears his usual beanie and gym clothes. The small boy doesn't move, as he says:

"I wanna tell you something, Iruma."

The girls exchange puzzled looks, before Miu goes to him.

"What do you want, imp? If you wanna jerk off to..." she starts, before her eyes widen from seeing what are the papers he is holding.

Kaito's report card, along with his own.

"Care to tell me about this?"

"W-What... Er... This is... Akamatsu's?"

The former tennis player shakes his head and looks at her with an intense stare.

"You ain't gonna trick me, Iruma. I perfectly know that Akamatsu isn't the kind to do... stuff like this. Actually, it's more of your style. What are you planning to do?"

"F-Fuck you!" she yells, before trying to snatch the cards from Ryoma's hand.

But he's far too fast for her, and makes all of her attempts fail without much effort. Miu finally gives up, and falls to her knees, mumbling things. Having watched the whole scene, the pianist eventually comes to her help.

"We can explain everything, Hoshi-kun."

"So, you're with her." he says, as his eyebrow lift a bit. "I'm disappointed, Akamatsu. I thought you were one of the more mature in our class. If we're gonna have a long talk, let's go somewhere else."

As they go to a table, Kaede whispers to her shivering friend:

"Don't worry, I got this."

"No way... we're finished..." replies Miu with a broken voice.

The pianists just smiles, and sits in front of Ryoma. Miu imitate them and grabs one of her friend's arm, looking away from the boy. Kaede then explains all she knows about her friend's project, from the analysis to the condition they agreed on concerning the boy's privacy. During this, her face took various shades of red, especially because of the boy's stare, whose eyebrows lifted more than once during the speech. As for Miu, she almost buried her face in the table, wanting to disappear. When the pianist finished, Ryoma fiddled with his candy cigarette a bit before saying:

"So... you're telling me you're doing that for Keebo... But this is still pretty fucked up. Who did you... analyzed until now?"

"Amami-kun, Momota-kun and Gonta-kun. They all are unaware about this. In fact, you're the only one who knows besides us two." answers Kaede.

The former tennis player almost broken his cigarette in half, as his face darkens. He then throwns a death stare to Miu, who squeaks from the pressure.

"Even Gonta... If you hurted him..."

"No. She didn't." assures the pianist.

"If you say so."replies Ryoma, still angry." But, what do you expect from me? To shut up about this? Anyway, there is no way you're gonna succeed in your mad scheme. I won't let you analyze me."

"We should... settle this with a tennis match. With any special techniques allowed."

Silence hits the three of them after Kaede's proposal. After a few seconds, a glimmer appears in the boy's eyes. He never accepted a match with anyone of this school, even if Kaito insisted too many time for his taste., but this one is different, since it has a crucial purpose. He replies with his deep voice:

"As long as they respect tennis rules and don't harm anyone. What are the stakes ?"

As Miu looks at her with a shocked expression , Kaede clears her throat and says, staring right in Ryoma's gaze.

"If you lose, we're gonna hand you the analyzer and you will use it yourself. We will of course dispose of your data once we're done, like all the other boys. Plus, you won't say anything about this to anyone. If we lose..."

Ryoma smiles.

"... I denunciate you to the whole class."

"NO!" shouts Miu, before turning to her friend. "Are you gone crazy, Bakamatsu? He will destroy us! There is no fucking way we can win this!"

"This is the only way!"

"She's right. In fact, if you don't face me in this match, I'm still gonna denunciate you the teachers."

"F-fuck... I'm done. They will beat the shit outta me..." laments the taller blonde, before being shaken by her friend.

"Don't say that! We're gonna win!"

"Guess it's a pair match, huh? I'm gonna find a partner. See you at the tennis court." says the small boy, as he walks away.

When Kaede stands up, her friend attempt to follow her on her quivering legs, as she mumbles:

"W-why did you... propose this... we're fuckin' done... They will... they will turn me into a cum dumpster..."

As Miu's hands cover half of face, the pianist takes them in her own. 

"Stay calm, Miu. Remember that besides Ryoma, all the best sporties of our class are in the basketball team. It means that whoever he picks as his mate, we still have a chance! I played tennis a lot with Momota-kun and Shuichi, you know? And, huh... Nobody will harm you, even if we fail. I promise."

Kaede smiles, while her friend seems to loosen up. She just nods, but keeps looking at the ground. After a while, they arrive to the tennis court, and wait for their opponents to come. The pianist puts her bag on the ground, and pull out two water bottles : one which she opens and drinks a bit, and the other which she throws at her partner, who clumsily catches it.

"Here. Hydrate yourself. It's gonna be hard."

The inventor just shakes her head and stares at her with fear in her eyes, before gulping down a lot of water. Suddenly, Ryoma enters the court and declares:

"Found someone. I'm glad to offer him a opportunity to avenge himself from what you've done to him."

As Miu glances towards the wall's corner, Kaede thinks: _since Rantaro and Kaito are in their basketball match, it can only be..._

Loud footsteps come along Gonta, who greets them with a smile. Since he is dressed in gym clothes, the girls are remembered how big his muscles are, and that makes the taller of them squeaks and turns to her friend.

"Ah, we're gonna play against you, Gonta-kun. Well, let's have a fun match!" says the pianist, before whispering to Miu. "Don't worry. I already played against him."

"Huh? Is Iruma-san alright?" asks the giant, seeing the concerned almost holding on her racket.

"Y-yeah... Just feelin'... dizzy. But..." she mumbles, trying to smile to him.

Knowing that she needs some support, Kaede bends over and whispers to her:

"Trust me. We're gonna do this. Think of Keebo... Right now, in his match, he's doing his best. And you too, since you started this project. So... keep on doing your best, okay?"

She extends her hand to the inventor, who catches it and stands up, before saying with an uncertain gaze:

"Okay. I'll try."

After a coin toss which Ryoma wins, the boy take a ball.

"Are you ready?" inquires the small boy, his racket ready to serve.

Miu give Kaede a last fearful look, before nodding and preparing herself.

"Yeah, let's do it..."

"Im ready." firmly says Kaede.

"Then... Let's begin."

In the blink of an eye, the ball meets Ryoma's racket and flies towards Miu's terrain, hitting the ground and passing her without giving the inventor enough time to even react.

"Point." says the boy.

The tall girl stays frozen for a second, before turning her heels and looking at the ball behind her.

"W-What..."

"Focus, please. I would like this match to be entertaining, at least. So, start playing now."

The deep voice of the former tennis player, along with his intense stare makes Miu shiver, but Kaede keeps on cheering for her.

"So, It's my turn to serve, isn't it?" joyfully asks Gonta.

After Ryoma's confirmation, the giant launches the ball with his racket. Propulsed by his incredible strength, it flies fast as well, and miss Kaede to crash in the grillage. As she turns, she notices that the ball has created a depression in it.

The rest of the set is the same: even if the girls sometimes succeed to send back the ball, they're not fast enough to win a single game. After having lost the six required games of the set, they have a break., offered by Ryoma which noticed how exhausted the two girls were. As Miu crumbles on a near plastic chair, panting, Kaede gives her another water bottle. The inventor glances at her and snatches it, before drinking almost half of its contents.

"Fuckin' lost..."

"Actually, we still have a chance." replies Kaede, showing her friend the inside of her backpack. "I didn't want to use these, but... This is our only hope."

The sitting girl bends over to see what the pianist is talking about, before gasping.

"The fuck? You..."

###### 

Once the break is over, the odd pair made of a tiny boy and a giant enters the court. However, the small boy freezes in place when he sees his opponents. At first, he sees the taller girl, who is nervously jumping from one foot to another, her gaze switching to anything who isn't a person. She wears yellow cat's ears, and a tail of a same color. There is also a muzzle and whiskers painted on her face, who makes her even more ridiculous. As for Kaede, she is wearing the same outfit, but is far more composed than her partner. Before this view, Ryoma snaps his candy cigarette and stares at them. _They're taking advantage of the fact I like cats..._ he says to himself.

"I see. So you're playing this way. Y'know, this is barely within the rules. But... we agreed on using all techniques."

"Yes." answers Kaede. "But I think it will make the match more interesting for you, isn't it?"

As the former tennis player silently nods, Gonta says:

"Oh! Gonta finds these outfits pretty!"

This makes Miu blush, and turn on her heels to avoid his gaze. Thanks to that, Ryoma is able to notice something strapped on her back : a small engine, which is made of a black rectangular box and two rockets.

"Is this..."

The inventor suddenly turns and laughes:

"Hah-hahahah! Kneel before me, scum! This is jetpack, pervy dwarf! That means I'll be faster than a horny virgin's hand on his... "

Interrupted by her friend's fake cough, she just continues to laugh. The small boy just lowers his beanie, as he sighs:

"Tennis rules don't say anything about jetpacks, after all... Got something else, Akamatsu?"

"No, Hoshi-kun. Nothing else than my iron resolve to win this game. Miu?"

"Fuck yeah!" she shouts while pointing a finger to Ryoma.

After a coin toss, it's decided that Gonta will serve. As the boys make themselves ready, Miu starts her engine, making the two rockets roar and expulse some gas. When the ball is served, its flies at high speed towards the inventor's terrain. The girl bends herself to the side and actives her jetpack, spitting flames and propulsing her to the right. She then send backs the ball, before crashing into Kaede who screams from surprise. Cursing herself, Miu stands up and notices that the ball hasn't came back.

Because Ryoma couldn't send it back. Shocked by the bizarre way she threw the ball, he hasn't been able to reach it in time. All of them, except Gonta who congratulates the girls, are left without words, before Miu and Kaede shouts "Let's do it!".

As for the next points, the inventor gains a better control of her jetpack. When it's to Ryoma to receive their shots, they meow to destabilize him. They begin to synergize better, and learn how Gonta's shot are predictable, although as fast as his partner's. Eventually, the set is over, won by the girls, with 7 games to 6.

Miu is jumping and humming nonsense, while her friend drags herself to the nearest chair, before slumping on it.

"Holy cow! We did it! Oi, don't die on me, Bakamatsu! You're breathing louder than a horse which is about to cum!"

"Easy... to say... when you have... a jetpack..." replies Kaede, ignoring her dubious comparison.

She drinks a lot from her watter bottle, before saying:

"Don't think this is over. I'm exhausted... and I think Hoshi-kun's got some tricks left in his sleeve. I didn't see him using any of his special techniques since the beginning, even his Shukuchi method he talked about."

The inventor's face darkens.

"Too bad I've got only one jetpack... And I can't give you mine. You can't handle it, and I'm tired too anyway."

"Sure." retorts Kaede while rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryoma and Gonta are back on the court.

"Gonta's sorry to have played this bad... Hoshi-kun is doing all by himself. Gonta's not able to help him at all..." complains the giant.

"Don't say that." firmly says his much smaller friend. "Look. I trust you. You gotta give everything you have. Free yourself, don't be afraid. And remember that this is a team match: nobody should blame their teammate. We lose and we win together."

"Gonta... Gonta is going to do his best, then!" shouts the entomologist, as he clenches his teeth and a strange fiery aura surrounds him, making the girls shiver.

"W-Whoa... He's pumped up now..." says Miu. "But, that's fine. Bring it on, big guy."

She finishes to drink her bottle, shes crushes it and tosses it away. Seeing her friend so confident, Kaede is wondering if she still have in mind what would happen if they lose. Once they are all ready to begin the last set, they toss the coin to determine that it's to Kaede to serve first. A few moments later, when the ball is sent back a few times between the two teams, Ryoma disappears in the blink of an eye to reappear a few meters farther, ready to ripost. This takes Kaede by surprise who simply doesn't react as the ball pass her.

"The fuck is..." mumbles Miu.

"This is my Shukuchi method." simply replies Ryoma, a dark grin on his face. "Won't let you win so easily."

"Hmph! Move your ass, fat cow!" she yells, turning to Kaede.

The pianist simply sighs and readies herself. They begin to trade the ball again, only to see Ryoma score again. And most of the next points are won by the boys: the smaller boy isn't disturbed by the feline outfits anymore, and uses his most powerful techniques. As for Gonta, his shots are more wilds and powerful, so much that the girls are almost thrown back when they counter it. However, they struggle fiercely and manage to win some points.

"We are at 2-3, isn't it?" inquires a panting Kaede.

"Yeah... C'mon, serve already!" she shouts to the giant.

After a few trades, the ball is thrown back by Gonta, right towards Miu at an incredible speed. Scared, she turns back and covers her face, and a huge banging sound resonates in the whole room.

"Euargh!" she cries, as she falls on the ground.

Gonta, anxious for her friend, jumps above the net and runs to her, followed by Kaede and Ryoma. Fortunately, the inventor sits and mumbles.

"It's f-fine... But..."

She takes her jetpack off to see a huge impact in it. In fact, the ball in embedded in the engine, making it produce some sparks.

"Shit!" Miu shouts, as her face grows pale.

As for Ryoma, he just smirks and returns to his side, leaving Gonta who repeats his apologies to Miu over and over. After having convinced him she isn't hurted, they resume the match. As expected, Miu is far less efficient without her jetpack; even worse, she insisted on keeping it on her back, and tried to use it some times without much success. Kaede, who already was tired, cannot keep up anymore. Yet, they still give everything they have got. When the boys win their fifth game, the inventor, desperate, turns to her friend:

"It's... 3-5. It's lost..."

For a moment, Kaede just looks at her, panting. She finally takes her by the shoulders, and shouts:

"Shut up! No, it's not! Just... Just do it! Think about Keebo! We haven't come all this way to lose now! We're gonna do this, together!"

"B-But..." she stutters.

"Who are you?"

"M-Miu..."

"Miu what?"

"Miu Iruma?" she tries.

The pianist shakes her again, making her squeak.

"And you are?"

"I'm..." begins Miu, her gaze avoiding Kaede's.

"A fucking genius, you say this all the time, geez!" she yells. "So, take this."

Kaede shoves the racket in her friend's hands.

"And move your ass!"

After a moment, Miu lifts her head up and nods.

"Got it."

They both turn to their opponents, more serious than ever. Before this view, Ryoma lifts his eyebrows, wondering if they could pursue the match much longer, considering how the girls seem exhausted. _Whatever. This will be the last game_ , he thinks. However, he's proven wrong as the game continues, since his opponents fight back well, so well that they are able to win two more games. Since Ryoma is now able to ignore their outfits, and Miu lost her jetpack, he doesn't understand why he isn't winning anymore. He still uses his techniques, and Gonta plays well too, although he isn't as tough as he was before hitting Miu. He finally understands that his opponents have simply will to win, and grins from this thought. Still, he didn't play at his full potential until now, and he decides this is now time to.

The match continues. But the girls still give all they have into the match, giving an unreal sight to see for anyone who would pass by the court: Kaede is near complete exhaustion but still predicts most of the shots, especially Gonta's. As for Miu, she seems to have found a renewed energy, playing better than ever and angrily shouting curses each time she sends back the ball. On the boy's side, Ryoma plays the same than before, but his teammate begins to lose motivation, as he is indeed the one who lose the points. Both Kaede and Ryoma cheer on their respective partner each time they lose, but it seems that only the former succeed to effectively motivate the other.

After a few more games, the girls finally arrive to a 7-6 score. They have now deuce with their opponents.

"So... we need two more points... and it's over... right?" pants the inventor.

"Yeah..." replies Kaede, her breathing louder than ever. "My head... spins..."

Ryoma sighs. _Am I really gonna lose?_ , he wonders, before serving the ball to Miu.

It travels from one team to another, before being sent a last time by Kaede towards Gonta's terrain, who misses it. Seeing this, the taller girl jumps and shouts:

"Yeah! YEAH! Good job, Bakamat... What?"

She interrupts herself, because her friend suddenly collapses on the ground from exhaustion. Miu runs over her, and checks her.

"G-geez..." says Kaede. "I... can't..."

"No fuckin' way! I need you!" shouts back her friend.

After a few seconds, the pianist stands up, saying that she can go on. But nobody on the court believes her, seeing how unsteadily she is. Ryoma eventually says:

"If even her agrees on continuing the match, then we must do it. After all, managing your stamina is part of the game. It's her fault if she couldn't do it."

"You... Little bastard!" shouts Miu, while clenching her teeth.

She then notices that Kaede lightly pull on her arm, requiring her attention.

"Just... one... point. Give... all, okay?"

Miu stares at her and nods. After everyone is ready, she serves towards Gonta. After a few trades, Ryoma finally sends it back with a powerful shot to Kaede, who's staggering. Suddenly, a huge roaring sound is heard, and large flames appears on side of the court, while Miu quickly flies just in front of her partner, before knocking the ball back with all her might. Surprised, Ryoma can't reach it in time. As for the inventor, her jetpack goes out of control and make her fly accross the court, making her tackle the grillage after a few loops in the air. She then falls in Gonta's arms, who dashed to her help.

"F-fuck, that hurts good..." complains Miu.

"Congratulations, Iruma-san!" smiles the giant, before turning to Ryoma. "Sorry, Gonta hasn't been a good partner..."

Ryoma's answer is completely covered by Miu's sudden screams of victory, who jumps from Gonta's arm to dance and embrace Kaede who walked to her. As the small boy look at the inventor's hands, he notices that she teared off some cables of her engine to make it burst. After a few seconds, the small boy rephrase his sentence:

"Don't apologize, Gonta. As I said, we're losing together. Besides," he turns to Kaede. "Both you and Iruma are easily demotivated. But it seems that Akamatsu is far better than me at supporting people. That, is part of tennis too. This was an interesting match. Grats."

Even if he has lost, Ryoma is smiling, and shakes hands with the two girls, before letting Gonta do the same. After a while, the giant says them he will go watch the basketball match. The three other students reply that they will come a bit later. Then, they go to the lockers, and Miu takes the analyzer out of her backpack.

"So. This is the unpleasant part. Didn't expected to lose, to be honest."

"Hah-hahaha! Don't underestimate the gorgeous genius girl!"

"Hmph. What should I do with this?" he asks, holding the appareil while looking at it with a disgusted expression.

"Heh! Just press it to your crotch for a few seconds. This work through clothes, but, if you still need privacy..."

"Got it." he simply replies, before going in the boy's locker room.

When they are just the two of them, Kaede turns to her friend and says:

"That was a close one. If you haven't scored... we surely would have lost. I was really exhausted... Maybe it was a bit too risky..."

"Yeah! Wait, what? What are you saying?"

The pianist smiles and looks away.

"See... It would have been very hard to make Ryoma touch your thigh the way you did with the others, considering how wary and agile he is... So I... kinda forced this whole situation."

Miu's face turns pale, and she suddenly grabs her friend by the shoulders and shake her.

"So you dropped the fucking cards to lure him into a bet? You're completely nuts!"

"W-well, it worked, isn't it?"

"You skank! We almost ended as cumdumpsters! Are you..." she stops, seeing the door of the locker room opening.

A dark look on his face, Ryoma walk past Miu and throws her the analyzer without stopping.

"You really are a sick chick." he spits, his back turned to them."Be glad that you've got someone like Akamatsu to take care of you."

"Don't forget to keep silence about it!" shouts Kaede.

"Yeah, yeah. But if I hear you harm anyone... I'll spill the beans. Anyway... Thanks for the match, and see ya."

He walks away.

After Miu had checked that a new file was created in the analyzer, the two girls go the basketball terrain to support their team. They arrive right at the end, and see Keebo and Rantaro lands the two last points, giving them victory against the 77th class. Once they left the terrain, Miu runs to her boyfriend, who is laughing with his teammates, and embrace him while shouting:

"You fuckin' did it!"

After a moment, they go to the locker rooms and change themselves. On the way back to the school's main building, Kaede and Miu tell their respective boyfriends about the match they had against Ryoma and Gonta, without mentioning anything about the stakes.

"I'm glad we both were able to do our best, Miu." says Keebo, a large smile on his face.

"Kyahah! We're a fantastic duo! We really should try two versus two sports, you and me! Hey, Bakamatsu!" she shouts to her friend. "We're gonna fucking ruin Pooichi and you in any team sport, cuz' we're the best couple, got it?"

As the detective brushes his hand in his hair and smiles, Kaede pouts and says that they would win. The four of them don't notice Ryoma right behind them, who grins. While he still doesn"t approve Miu's project, especially after having tried the analyzer, he admires how cheerful they are. And he thinks that the inventor is really doing that for the robot, after all. But most importantly, he feels great after having played a tennis match, since the last one took place before his imprisonment. _If they're gonna keep on playing tennis, or even making the others play, it could be nice... _he thinks.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you expected two boys to be analyzed : it was planned to be this way at the beginning, but it would have been too long since this chapter is already the longest of the whole fic. Plus, I was already late...
> 
> Anyway, I hope I did respect tennis rules while writing this. I didn't played it for years, so...
> 
> One last note: my semester is nearly over, and I planned to finish the fic for Christmas Eve, so you can expect the three (four maybe?) last chapters to come out before the 24!
> 
> (If I don't fall sick again...)


	4. To be worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the new chapter! A bit shorter than the other, but I still hope you will like it.  
> Also, the fic will now have few DRV3 spoilers in it, so in case you didn't finished it I suggest you to stop reading (But most of the fic readers already has done the game, obviously).  
> Finally, I wanted to thanks you all for the support you showed in the comments. It's very encouraging to see these!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

###### 14th December, 2017

Seated at the back of the classroom, Miu is drawing some models in her notebook, completely unaware of what the teacher is currently saying. But her mind isn't exactly focused on her plans either: she's thinking about what happened the day before, still feeling her muscles a bit sore. Most importantly, they risked the whole project on Kaede's gambit. The inventor kept wondering during all the morning about this: could it be possible that the pianist's real intention was to expose her? For a lot of time, Miu didn't trusted anyone. Kaede is in fact the only other person besides Keebo she could have faith in, but what she did with Ryoma was troubling for her. She then thinks about stopping the analysis now. After all, since her friend said she will take Shuichi, only Korekiyo and Kokichi will be missing from her files. Does she really needs them? Both of the boys are quite wary, and the smaller is a nightmare to her. She also doubts that Kaede could outsmart him.

She leans back in her chair and looks through the window, seeing the grey winter sky. With five files, she thinks that she probably doesn't need two more. _But Keebo deserve the best thing I can build_ , she says to herself. To make the choice harder, she remembers that there is only ten days left before Christmas. Miu curses herself for not having started the whole project sooner, as she will need a lot of time to create and perfect her gift. She will surely skip classes because of that. The inventor lets out a loud sigh, before hearing shuffling sounds in front of her: Rantaro, who's sitting just before her, is annoyed by his right neighbor Kokichi, who suddenly tosses the taller boy's pencil case to Miu's feet, before discreetly sneering. Without saying anything, the blonde girl bends over and pick the object to lend it to the green-haired boy.

"Thanks, Iruma-san." he says, a warm smile on his face.

"Tch."

She turns away and looks at the sky again. Miu feels that she isn't in the mood to talk with him, and wonders why did she help him anyway.

###### 

A bit after the lunch time began, most the students have already started their meal in the dinner hall. Among them, a blonde girl and a dark-haired boy are eating together.

"So, you're saying that Oma-kun is planning something?" asks Kaede.

"Hmm... Yes. It's very hard to investigate around him, but I found some evidence that he's preparing something... much bigger than just a mere prank." replies Shuichi.

"How did you come to know that?"

"Ah... I suppose it sounded like I was spying on him." says the detective, with an embarassed smile. "Well, it was just a coincidence. A week ago, I helped Hoshi-kun to retrieve a cat who entered the school, and I found Oma-kun in the warehouse, talking with someone clothed like him. They were speaking about preparing something. I couldn't pick up details, since they were very vague, but... It sounded like something important. So, I decided to track his activities."

"I see. Do you think... he's not lying when he says that he's a criminal?"

"Considering what we know about him, I don't think that the case."

"But... just in case of, stay careful, okay?" begs the pianist, an anxious look in her eyes.

The boy smiles and blushes, before holding the hand Kaede extends to him.

"Yes, I will. I would have loved to ask you to accompany me during my investigations, but we would be less discreet as two people. It's hard to believe he still hasn't noticed me..."

"Are you saying I can't be discreet?" pouts Kaede, before shuffling Shuichi's hair accross the table, making them laugh.

"I realized..." begins the suddenly uneasy boy. "That we hadn't dated much the last days... I'm sorry..."

The musician shakes her head and smiles.

"Don't worry! I spend a lot of time with Miu lately, it's fun! But yeah, we should do something this week-end! Or... As soon as you're done with Oma-kun." she giggles.

"Hmm... Speaking of her, I'm glad she get along so well with Keebo-kun. I think he has a very positive influence on her."

"The opposite is also true! Keebo-kun is a bit more confident now. But, yeah... they are very cute together." she says, glancing over them who are eating together a few tables farther.

"So, did Kazuishit annoy you recently?" asks Miu, while chewing her food.

"No. It seems that he... understood it was innapropriate to touch me without permission." says Keebo.

"Like hell he has! If he harms you again... I tear off his fucking balls!"

Having said that loud enough to attract nearest students' attention, the robot tells her to calm down a bit, before putting a slice of apple in his mouth. Three months ago, the inventor has installed a basic eating function on him : he could taste what he consumes, and turn it into pure energy. Yet, it still was limited since these two abilities worked only a few fruits and vegetables. Yet, the robot showed a lot of recognition towards Miu for this. Since then, she enjoyed each time she saw him happily eating food.

Suddenly, he seems to choke on something.

"What... O-oh, it got stuck." Keebo stammers.

"Shit!"

A bit panicked, Miu takes a screwdriver from her pocket and almost lunge towards him, about to manipulate his mouth before he stops her.

"Wait, Miu. I would be innapropriate to do this here. You don't need to worry, it can wait. "

"What? B-but it's not lewd, or..." she shivers.

"No, but... Well, you don't see surgeon operate people in public, right? I think the same applies for us. But I thank you for your concern."

"Ah... right." she calms herself, and put her tool back in her pocket. "I'm busy these days, but I promise I will improve this after the celebrations! I will see with the dwarf pig cook and the weird biologist, okay?"

"Thanks, Miu."

She curses herself. The inventor thinks that she should have improved this function a long time ago. _I'm a fuckin' trash as a girlfriend..._ she thinks, mournfully staring at her plate's contents.

"You look a bit down. Is something bothering you?"

Miu lifts her head up and replies a mere "No, it's nothing.", before shoving food in her mouth.

###### 

After a long, uneventful afternoon during which Miu thinks about what to do next, she and Kaede go to the cafeteria on the taller girl's invite. Since everyvone has already ate their dinner, there is nobody in the whole room. The two girls chose a table near the patio door after having bought themselves drinks, and sit. While Miu is slouched on her chair, her left arm over the backrest, Kaede is standing erect on hers.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah. You see..." she pauses, her gaze on her left fingers which drum on the table. "Fuck this. Just, tell me. Yesterday, did you try to fuck both of us?"

She tries to menacingly stare at Kaede, but ends looking away because she couldn't maintain the eye contact. As for the pianist, she shakes her head and retorts:

"Not at all! I'm sorry if you found my plan too... bold, but... I thought this was the only way to have him."

"So what? That means you can risk everything just for one analysis?" she shouts.

"N-no, but... you insisted on doing every boy of the class, so I thought..."

Both of them fall into silence. Kaede is holding her own arm while looking at the table, while the inventor slowly scratches her hair, before talking again:

"M-maybe five could be enough..."

"Huh? But..."

Confused, the pianist looks at her friend, who keeps looking away.

"Are you afraid?"

The inventor doesn't answer immediatly.

"No, you think I would be scared of the masked cuck, or this little lying shit? Have you forgot who the fuck I am, Bakamatsu?"

"Not at all, in fact. You're not a very brave person..."

"Guh!"

She almost falls off her chair, and begins to shiver.

"You said you were ready for this. I understand that the thought of being exposed scares you, but you shouldn't stop. You know, I'm still kind of against this project, and I think this is wrong, but... Continue. If you did this for Keebo, then you should continue. And I'm still here to help you!"

A moment later, Miu symply nods.

"Alright, and, huh... sorry to have doubted you."

''You don't have to apologize, I prefer that you ask rather than not saying anything. We have to be sincere to each other."

The inventor nods again, before drinking a bit from her can.

"Yeah. But no bet or tricks like you did with Hoshit anymore, got it?"

"Yes. I doubt this would work with Shinguji-kun or Oma-kun anyway... they would probably end denunciating us no matter what."

"So, you got a plan for them? They won't be easy to fool."

The two girls spend time discussing various strategies, while the sky outside darkens. After thirty minutes, the only light they have come from the ceiling. Sudeenly, they hear stepping sounds and see Korekiyo entering the room, with ropes reeled around his right shoulder. When he sees his classmates, he greets them, and then goes to the counter to prepare himself a cup of tea. Kaede and Miu look each other, before the pianist decides to ask:

"If you don't mind, could you please tell me what are these ropes for, Shinguji-kun?"

"Of course. I bought them because I'm currently studying hojojutsu. It's a traditional Japanese martial art, in which we use cords to restrain a person."

"You're talking about fucking bondage!" exclaims Miu.

"You're wrong." harshly corrects Korekiyo. "Don't mistake it with shibari. Anyway, I found in writings some rituals where hojojutsu is used, so I decided I could try some of them to speak with the dead. But I need someone else, to channel the spirit in their own body."

"I... see." replies an unsure Kaede.

"Hey! I can do it!" blurts out the inventor.

The two other persons turn to her, as their eyes widen. Then, the anthropologist waves a finger in her direction.

"Thanks for your proposition Iruma-san, but I have to refuse. However, Akamatsu-san, you can act as a vessel if you want."

"Why?" asks a weakened Miu.

The musician frowns and then answers.

"I don't understand, why am I suitable for this and Miu isn't?"

"Because Iruma-san isn't worthy of this. I didn't mean to be rude, but your behavior is quite repulsive, unlike Akamatsu-san's."

"R-repulsive!" moans the inventor.

Korekiyo's face darkens, as he says:

"Just what I said."

"Anyway, I refuse. And I think you should be nicer with her. She's... odd, but she has a good heart." retorts Kaede, a serious look on her face. "Miu is a very good person, even if she is socially insensitive."

Hearing this, the anthropologist rubs his masked chin, evaluating what the pianist has said. To him, Kaede is one of the most valuable persons he met in this academy, which is inhabited by the most wonderful teenagers of the country. The tall boy deduces from this that she certainly have a good reason to say this about Miu.

"My, my. I didn't think you would defend her. But... maybe I shall trust your word then. After all, you're her closest friend here, and there is certainly a reason why Keebo-kun has set his... heart on her."

"So, we're gonna fuckin' do it?" yells Miu.

Korekiyo stays silent during few seconds, before replying.

"I'll give a try. But please refrain from saying any dubious comment. If you prove unworthy of the ritual, I'll stop it right away."

"Okay, okay..."

"I think you should come too, Akatmatsu-san. It's a rare experience you shouldn't miss."

The tall boy then walks towards the hallway. As the girls stand to follow him, she feels her hand being grabbed by Kaede, who whispers:

"I'll watch over you, don't worry."

The inventor silently nods, and pulls out a printed card before giving it to her friend.

As Kaede frowns from reading this, the inventor turns away to leave the room. Feeling a bit uneasy, Miu remembers that she's doing that for Keebo. _Even if he's a gross creep, what bad could possibly happen to me?_ , she reassures herself.

###### 

A bit later, they enter in one of the school's dojos. Various ropes are attached accross the room, and a large salt circle is drawn on the floor. The room is only lit by candles on each wall, and smells incense.

"I already set up most of the prepartions beforehand, as you can see. I think you should sit right here, Akamatsu-san." says Korekiyo, pointing a finger to a cushion near a wall. "As for you, Iruma-san. You need to sit in the middle of the circle, so I will bind you with the ropes. And please be careful to not step on the circle; it would irritate the spirits."

The two girls nod, and do as he said. When Miu is ready, the anthropologist begins to enroll ropes around her. Nervous, the girl refrains from letting any sound come out, but can't hide her blushing. Suddenly, Korekiyo pull on the ropes' end, squeezing her a bit, making the inventor gasp. Then, he steps out the salt circle, and review in his mind everything has has set up, making sure he doesn't forgot anything. 

_Finally, Sister. It has been so long since I sent you friends for the last time. I'm sorry_ , he says to his beloved. Yet, he still has to decide if Miu is worthy to be with his sister. Korekiyo sees this ritual as an ordeal: either she will show him a hidden, beautiful side she had hid, or she will grossly act, as usual. If she doesn't act properly, he would only make Kaede met his sister. As for her, she's sat at the other end of the room, her silhouette barely visible. While the anthropologist bends over and lits up more encense sticks, he explains:

"I'll sing a song, and you will be possessed after a few seconds, Iruma-san. Until then, I suggest you to behave correctly."

"U-understood." a voice replies.

Before he gets up, he takes from under a pile of rope one kama in each hand, and quickly hides them behind his back. Once he's standing, he steps back until reaching the wall, where two ropes are tied. Korekiyo begins to sing, as the encense smoke invades the whole room, until he cannot distinguish his classmates' silhouettes, leaving the dim light of the candles barely visible. He also feels his head spinning a bit, and thinks that he maybe has lit too much encense. Suddenly, he hears screams, which he identifies to be Miu's. At first, he thinks they are cries of pleasure, as he would expect of her. But it turns out that the screams turn into a strange gasp. An inhuman cry of pain, despair and fear. He then hears a hoarse voice calling for him:

"You... stop this..."

Korekiyo doesn't know what's happening, and feels like this shouldn't have occured. How the Miu he knows could fake this? Either the ritual worked and he's talking to a real spirit, or he's witnessing a new aspect of her. In any case, he decides to wait a little before cutting the ropes right behind him, curious of what is happening to the inventor.

"Stop this... ritual..." continues the voice. "I don't need... this... anymore..."

The boy's heart skips a beat. Feeling dizzy, he suddenly realizes that he recognizes this voice. _It's not possible_ , he first thinks, before he asks with a bit of fear in his voice:

"Is that you, Sister?"

The voice doesn't answer right away.

"Yes... Korekiyo."

"How... how?!" he shouts. "You were... within me!"

Another moment of silence pass before the voice answer again.

"Yes. And I will always be with you."

"Sister... Are you... are you happy with..."

He doesn't finish his sentence, as he remembers that Kaede is in the room. Tears falling on his cheeks, he searches words to question her sister without mentioning murder.

"Did I do enough for you? Do you still feel alone?"

"No, Korekiyo, not at all. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Now... live for yourself. Kill the boy, and reborn as a man."

Falling on his knees, he drops his kamas and begins to cry.

"Sister... You... are so wonderful..."

He then marches on all fours to Miu, paying attention to not touch the salt circle. Still tied, the girl's face isn't visible and looks at the floor.. He embraces her in his arms, before deciding he can free her from her bindings since she wouldn't hurt him. Once this is done, the seemingly possessed Miu lifts her arms and put them on Korekiyo's back. They place their head on the other's shoulder, and begin to cuddle. After a bit of motion, the girl moves one of her thigh between the anthropologist's legs, allowing them to cuddle closer.

Korekiyo, after all these years, senses her sister's warmth again. He also feels something in his pants, but doesn't care about it, because it would be innapropriate to use Miu's body, which is a vessel, to this extent. So he just moves a bit aside, to stop touching her thigh. During minutes, they stay in this position and Korekiyo gently hums, before his lover imitate him. After a while, the boy finally steps back, and cries again.

"So... This is... a farewell, I guess..."

"No, Korekiyo." answers a distant voice. "I'll always be by your side."

He nods, and goes out the salt circle. Then, he sings again, and tells the vessel to wake up.

###### 

When Miu's eyes open, she sees a round, blonde head which smiles at her.

"Huh! Where am I?" she asks, before lifting her back and seeing by herself she is in her bed.

"In your room, Miu. We have finished the ritual, and Shinguji-kun helped me carrying you here."

"The... ritual! HA!" she suddenly shouts.

Miu goes to the computer and removes the analyzer off her thigh, before connecting it to the machine. She then cries from joy, showing her friend that there is five files now.

"Congratulations!" answers Kaede. "But, do you remember what happened?"

"Huh. Er, I'm not sure... I fell asleep." says the inventor, rubbing her chin.

"'It seems like you didn't support the encense too well."

"I remember... something, tho. I woke up, one time... I was fuckin' dizzy, and he cuddled me... So I didn't said anything, and I pressed my thigh against his c-crotch..." she finishes, while blushing a bit. "By the way, it wasn't as small as I expected."

The pianist frowns at her.

"Geez! That's something you should keep for yourself! Anyway, you asked him to stop the ritual, after having screamed a few times. Korekiyo then began to speak to his sister, so... Since you didn't answer, I decided to intervene."

"Say what? That's... you fooled him?"

Kaede rubs one of her arms with the other while looking at the ground.

"It's wrong, I know. But at this moment, he seemed so desesperate... So I lied, yes. I tried to impersonate his deceased sister but he took it well. That's why he cuddled you. Also... I think encense made his head spins, too. I didn't... understand much of the dialog I had with him, so I stayed pretty vague with my answers. Fortunately, he didn't ask any question I couldn't answer. Anyway, it seems like he liked his sister a lot."

"Huh."

The pianist braces herself for in a incest joke from Miu, but she surprisingly doesn't make any.

"But, you sure I screamed? I don't remember this..."

Having turned to her screen, to save the file on her computer, Miu doesn't see her friend's face turning pale.

"W-well, maybe it was my imagination."

"Shit. Shit, shit shit!" yells Miu.

"What's happening?"

Kaede rushes over her to watch at the screen. She sees what seems like a blueprint of the analyzer, and her eyes are instantly lured to a part which blinks in red.

"It's the battery..." explains Miu. "It's broken, but why? I didn't check yesterday, so it could be the tennis match... or the incense..."

"Can't you repair it?"

"I could, but... The problem is the data. You see, I've been transfering files on the computer. But that's just partial files. It would take hours to transfer them all, so I wrote something to transfer them all, at once, which I'll use once we have all the analysis."

"What does it have to do with the battery?"

"Let me finish, idiot!" she answers back. "The problem is, I cannot access the battery without removing the storage device... which would probably destroy all the files. I'm... I'm fuckin' dumb. I shoulda planned something like this."

While she begins to scratch her hair and curses herself, Kaede shakes her lightly, before asking:

"Wait! Don't act like it was over already! How long do we have until the battery empties?"

The inventor turns to her, still shaking.

"Thirty hours..."

###### 

When Korekiyo enters the dojo after having unlocked the door, he notices that most of the fumes are gone. Then he switches on the lights, and begins to undo all the preparing he has done. He begins by untying the two ropes on the wall which was behind his back during the ceremony. Lifting his head up, he sees all the ropes he has set up in a way that if he had cut both of them, the two katanas suspended above the center of the room and the cushion at its back would have dropped and stabbed his two classmates through the head. Slowly making them going down, he thinks that he wouldn't need to kill girls anymore. _Sister is satisfied_ , he thinks. The anthropologist feels calm, like he never did. He's happy to have felt his sister's warmth, and to still feel her inside him. Her soft, gentle voice is here, but doesn't tell him to kill anymore.

Still, he thinks that he would never have believed that Miu would be a suitable vessel for his sister. He tried so many times, with various girls of all ages and cultures, all more worthy than her... but it never worked. Because of this, he begins to question himself about the inventor. In any case, he would never see her the same way, and will respect her for what she allowed him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, as usual.
> 
> Korekiyo isn't the easiest character to write, but I tried to depict him in a worthy way (this doesn't sound like proper english...) and give him his happy end too.
> 
> The next chapter will surely go out in a few days. See you later!


	5. Pure madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the new chapter. It took me a lot of time to write because a lot of stuff happened, but also because it's the longest and hardest (stfu Miu) I ever wrote.
> 
> Good reading!

###### 15th December, 2017

Accompanied by loud clicking noises produced by her high heels, Miu is walking to her classroom. While she is late for the first lesson of the day, she doesn't hurry herself. When she finally arrives, she's surprised to see Rantaro and Kaito in the hallway, just a few meters from their classroom's door. The two boys turn to her, and the green-haired one says:

"Hello, Iruma-san. We tried to go in, but the teacher finally lost his patience about our lateness."

"Hmph. What a jerk. I mean, it's true that we're often late, but... Er, Hey, Iruma." adds Kaito.

"Oi." she simply adds, ignoring how the astronaut trainee forgot his manners for a moment. "So, we're just gonna wait until the next lesson, huh?"

Rantaro shrugs while smiling.

"Seems like. Anyway, I suppose you heard about the Christmas Eve of the class? Kaede's planning it."

"Hah-hahaha! Sure, Analmi! Maybe I'll grant you the fabulous sight of my gorgeous body, dressed as Mother Christmas!" shouts Miu.

Rantaro sighs, but keep smiling.

"You really should... stop calling people names, y'know. But, yeah, I'm glad you're coming too. Back in the first months, you didn't wanted to do anything with the class."

A bit unsettled, Miu wonders why he cares so much about her. Most of the girls thought that Rantaro was a playboy at first and then changed their opinions afterwards, but Miu is still very wary about him.

"Of course I would come! The party would be a total waste without my presence!" she declares.

"Hmm, speaking of this, who are you planning to dance with at the bal?" asks Kaito. "I suppose you will be with Keebo, Iruma, but what 'bout you, Rantaro?"

The boy lets out a awkward laugh.

"Well, I didn't asked anyone. But, I think I will try with Tojo-san."

"Haha! You've got a crush on her?" questions a grinning Kaito.

Rantaro waves his hands towards the astronaut trainee, with an embarassed smile.

"No, no... Well... Let's just say I loved it when I danced with her the other day. Hey, you do talk a lot, but what about you, Momota-kun?"

"W-well... At first, I wasn't interested..." stutters the purple-haired boy who begins to blush. "And Maki too, so we didn't come to the dancing practice... but we will give it a try."

"Haha! And you were mocking me! Since you both didn't learn how to dance, I'm looking forward to see you at the bal!"

"Oh yeah! Well, be ready to lose the contest, cuz we gonna win!" he shouts, showing determination.

"You know that if I'm Tojo-san, you don't stand a chance, right? We're both experimented dancers."

Seeing Miu playing with her hair, seemingly lost in tough, Rantaro decides to make her participate in the conversation.

"And you, Iruma-san? You and Keebo seemed to have appreciated the dancing practice, will you try to win the contest?"

"Keebs' just gonna kick you ass." she answers, a fierce look in her eyes.

Rantaro suddenly laughes, to the others' astonishment.

"Don't you find cute how you praise Keebo instead of you, for once?"

"Huh?! H-hey..." Miu looks away. "S-shut up, and, and... Gotta do something, see you later!"

She turns her heels and walk away. While sighing, Kaito scrubs his hair, and says:

"This girl is something, for sure..."

"Hey, usually you're bickering with her, but you stayed silent this time. That was almost awkward... something happened between you two?"

"You really are nosy today." he retorts. "Mind your business, okay?"

"I'm just teasing you, sorry."

###### 

"We need to catch this fucker ASAP!" says Miu, while carelessly pushing the dinner hall's door.

"Yes, I know... But we can't try anything until the classes are over." answers Kaede, trying to follow her friend in her pressed steps.

"We only have sixteen hours left..." the other girl mumbles.

Once they reached the corner, they see Korekiyo, who greets the inventor:

"Good afternoon , Iruma-san. I wanted to thank you for yesterday but I didn't have any occasion to talk to you before now. You were a really good vessel for the ritual."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she harshly retorts, walking past him.

As Kaede follows her, she gives a sorry smile to the anthropologist. Finally, the two girls arrive to the workshop, but the smaller girl lets out a loud gasp before they enter.

"What?" enquires Miu.

"It's... Shuichi."

Her eyes fixed on her phone's screen, she seems to read something multiple times to make sure she isn't mistasken.

"He's saying... that Oma-kun went to the DRG broadcasting station, in downtown. He, with people clothed like him, invaded the tower."

"What the fuck?"

Miu rushes to her friend's side to read the message.

"T-that sounds bad... Why didn't he tell me? I will join him." the pianist says, turning a bit pale.

"I'm coming too!" shouts her friend.

"What?"

"I fucking said I'm coming with ya! This damned Cuckichi is gonna get caught by the police and thrown in jail, so it's my last chance to analyze his tiny dick! So, lemme grab a few things."

The inventor gives a printed card to the other girl, and begins to shove various inventions in a sports holdall.

As usual, Kaede sighs from seeing one of Miu's cards, and asks:

"This bag isn't yours, isn't it?"

"It's Kazuishit's. It's his fault if he let his stuff in the workshop!"

The pianist refrains herself to comment about how most of the scattered inventions and tools in the room belongs to Miu, and follows her when she runs in the hallway.

"Need to grab some other shit in my room!" she shouts.

###### 

Once they exited the bus, the two girls run in the street.

"Got something new?" Miu asks.

"Yeah, he's hiding in a room, at the fifteenth floor." answers the pianist while checking her phone. "Apparently, Oma-kun and his henchmen hasn't been spotted too."

"Henchmen?" Miu repeats while frowning.

"Yeah... And Ouma-kun seems to lead them."

"The fuck... Hey, it's here, huh?"

They both lift her head to see the building, which has about twenty floors, and see massive metal letters just above the entrance, spelling the channel's initials.

"How are gonna enter? We look like..." begins Kaede, glancing at their reflection in a glass panel.

While Miu is wearing a large and brown closed coat that Shuichi offered her for her birthday, the pianist is clothed in a smaller, used, leather coat that the inventor was used to wear. When they went to the latter's room, she proposed that they take less noticeable outfits, and even took heel-less boots to move more easily.

"We look like perverts." sighs the smaller girl.

"But, that who we are!"

Kaede stares at her for seconds, before she shakes her head.

"Let's hurry!" the pianist orders.

"Yeah, yeah! Follow me, soldier!"

They both go in a back alley, just behind the building. Then, Miu looks at an emergency exit door, and pulls a tool out of her bag.

"That's..."

"The gorgeous, beautiful multitool Keebs offered me." she says, before kissing it.

"Wait, you're gonna force your way into the building? That's illegal!" scolds Kaede.

"I don't give a fuck. And we aren't gonna get caught, don't worry. See this?"

She points a small apparel strapped on the back of her coat, and turns on the switch on it.

"This baby disables nearby sensors, and freezes camera's video flux within five meters. No one will see us."

The musician slowly nods, still not convinced, as her friend begins to tinker with the door which usually cannot be opened from outside. When she finishes, she pulls Kaede by the arm and they both rush into what appears to be a stairwell.

"These big ass celebrities and TV fuckers never use stairs, so we just have to climb to the fifteenth floor!"

"But what if we meet someone?" enquires the worried girl.

"Heh! Well, we will pretend to be guests or stuff! If it's an assistant, they won't question shit, don't worry. Now, let's help your boytoy."

"Don't call him like that, geez!" she shouts, before her face turns pale from seeing her screen.

"What? He sent you a nude?"

"N-no..."

Too impatient to wait her friend's explanation, the inventor glances over her shoulder to read the message she just received.

_13:03_ | Shuichi : Oma-kun and people clothed like him invaded the DRG broadcasting station, in downtown. I'm following them  
_13:04_ | Me : wwhat? I'm coming  
_13:04_ | Shuichi: You shouldn't  
_13:16_ | Me: are you ok  
_13:16_ | Shuichi: Yes  
_13:19_ | Me : I'm with Miu where are you?  
_13:20_ | Shuichi : Fifteenth floor, hidden in a storage room  
**_13:24_ | Shuichi : I just caught your beloved, Akamatsu-chan~ Follow the music if you want to see him alive!**

"We gotta help him!" Kaede suddenly screams.

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two girls run upstairs to the fifteenth floor without seeing anyone. Bracing themselves, they push a door, to meet an unspeakable view.

They stand in a large, dark hallway, which is only lit by dim, blue security lights. When Kaede tries to listen, she hears a soft humming probably coming from engines in one of the rooms of the corridor. But she steps back when her friend scream, from seing someone lying on the ground. This person wears a back costume and sunglasses, making them believe he is a from a security staff. While her eyes first widens, the pianist then regains her composure.

"I hear his breath, he's... sleeping, I think."

"Oh. Huh. If you say so." replies Miu, still afraid of the person. "B-but, this doesn"t looks we are at the right floor, this shit... is like a military base. They aren't windows!"

"I'm sure we are at the right place! Maybe Shuichi was mistaken... But we don't have the choice, since he doesn"t reply. I hope Oma-kun doesn"t hurt him..." Kaede says with a weak voice.

"Don't worry, this little shit is weaker than a fly."

"But he has accomplices, and..."

"Shut up! Let's move!" she blurts out as she walks away.

They begin to cross the hallway, making sure to not make too much sound, and paying attention to their surrondings. When Miu reach a corner, she suppresses a gasp and steps back to hide. Kaede peeks a little to see two males, which are dressed like Kokichi and wear masks. The taller one has brown hair, while the other's is blond and poiting upwards.

"Hey, looks like all these fuckers are sleeping now." says the latter.

"What? Nah, not all of them, dummy. Didn't you listened to the boss? It would have been boring to only use chloroform, so he prepared a bunch of stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm talking of those I'm seeing right now, shithead!"

"But what if you can see through walls?" asks the taller man.

The other one doesn't immediately answer, before jumping on the other to try to steal his mask, without success. Suddenly, Kaede nudges her friend and points the hallway.

"Let's move!"

They both proceed to run, while the two henchmen are fighting. Yet, they hear the girls' footstep, and call for them.

"Hey, you! Who are you!" shouts the smaller one, before starting to run after the two friends.

"Bakamatsu!" yells Miu.

The girl pulls out a cable out of her sports holdall and throws one of the ends to her friend, who grabs it. Then, they both turn their heels, rush past the boys, and let go of the rope, which surround them a few times by itself. Quickly losing balance, they fall on the ground.

"Hah-hahaha! Here you are, caught by my powerful Bondagiator!"

"This name..." sighs Kaede.

"What the fuck? Let us go, creep!" orders the brown-haired man.

Ignoring his request, the pianist kneel, and begin to speak:

"We won't harm you. But I need you to tell me who you are. Are you criminals? Or just... pranksters?"

"What? You're crazy!" anwers the other henhcman. "We're like, totally, normal-looking and honest citizens!"

"You're not. I know one of you, named Kokichi Oma. And he's far from being normal."

"Holy shit! She knows too much. What can we do?" asks the blond man to his accomplice.

"Nothing, 'cuz we are tied!"

"Fuck!"

Kaede pinches her nose.

"Look, I'm worrying for someone. So, either you tell me what is happening, or I call the police."

"Hah! They're coming anyway!" the taller man chuckles.

Losing patience at her turn, Miu smacks her fists and threathens them:

"Spill the beans or we beat the shit out of you!"

"But you said you wouldn't harm us! Were you... LYING?"asks the blond man.

"What! That's horrible! I'd rather die than to answer!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Suddenly, the two girls hear crunching sounds through their masks.

"I lied when I said we couldn't do anything..." says the brown-haired man.

Then, their heads dropped. Miu screams, before being rassured by Kaede again.

"They're breathing.They... probably ate sleep pills. Seriously, who are these guys?"

"I... I fuckin k-knew it!" stutters the taller girl.

A few minutes later, they reach another corner, but quickly hide in a small room when they hear footsteps. Through the door's glass panel, they see two security guards walking.

"I thought they were neutralized..." whispers Kaede.

But they see the two persons coming back, running very fast while holding their stomachs.

"The fuck?" says Miu. "And... the fuck, too!"

Kaede turns around to see what she is talking about. They didn't mind this at first, but the walls of the room are entirely hidden by shelves of servers, whose lights blink continuously.

"Where are we, for fuck's sake..." curses the inventor.

"I don't know, but let's move."

"Er..."

"What?" asks the pianist.

"This seems dangerous... What if they are a real gang, and we are in a rival gang's headquarters?"

"Miu... That's unlikely. Well, of course, I'm worried. But it's gonna be okay."

They eventually leave the room and resume their walk. When they finally reach a new hallway, they begin to hear a muffled, turbulent music and see two other white-clothed persons standing in their path. One of them is a really big man, almost as round as a ball, while the other is a much smaller girl with pigtails, whose mask doesn't cover the lower half of her face.

"Huh. I thought it would be funnier." says the fat man.

"Well, I told him to use aphrodisiac sprays, but he refused. Sayin' it makes him think about a slut he knows." replies the girl.

"W-what?" moans Miu, before her mouth got covered by Kaede's hands, making her blushing even more.

"Yeah. I'm sure he wasn't referring to you."

"Say what, living testicle?" retorts the girl.

"Wow, rude. I should totally punish you."

"Ha! You can't handle me, stray H-cup boob!"

"Oh yes I could, with those pretty pigtails of yours." chuckles the big man.

"These guys are... creepy." whispers Kaede, before her eyes lands on Miu.

"D-don't look at... me... my innuendos are better... Wait!"

She pulls out a box out of her bag.

"I've got the perfect thing for these horny virgins."

The inventor put the box on the floor, and then grabs Kaede by the hand to an other corner of the hallway. Then she hits the ground a multiple times with her boots. A few seconds later, they hear voices approaching, before they seem to stop. When Kaede tries to focus on what they are saying, she suddenly hear punching sounds, multiple things. Once the silence is back, they quit their hide to see the two henchmen near the box, lying on the floor.

"What? What happened?" wonders Kaede.

"Kyaha! They got fucked by my Auto-Puncher that Punches You for Telling Terrible Dirty Jokes! I'm genious!" exclaims the other girl.

"Huh..."

Before they resume their walk, the pianists bends over the masked girl, and picks up a small bottle.

"Laxatives?" she reads. "So, these security guards..."

"Woah! They ran to take a fuckin' huge dump! I envy em' so much!"

When the inventor squeaks just from Kaede's stare, the latter understand that she doesn't need words anymore to scold her. Then, she notices another bottle farther. It has only half of its contents, while most of it seems to has spilled on the ground. And just next to it, there is a table with dozens of identical bottles on it.

"Panta... That's the drink Oma-kun likes, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah... I like it, too..." admits Miu, about to pick up a full bottle.

"Wait! They have laxatives mixed in them! That's how these guards drank them!" warns Kaede.

"Oh. Hey, I want to..."

"No!"

"Eeeeeeh!"

After a bit of hesitation, Miu picks up three of the bottles and put them in her bag, insisting on the fact they could be useful later. Suddenly, they hear an alarm ringing, almost covering the loud, attenuated music they were listening.

"Shit!" shouts Miu. "Let's hurry!"

They run to the other end of the corridor, which seemed to be hundreds of meters away, before meeting three other henchmen: a tall blond man, a small girl with very long hair and a short-haired one with her cleavage exposed. When they see Kaede and Miu, they rush towards them. Already out of breath, they decide to not run away. Even knowing that she couldn't stand a chance in a fair fight, Kaede clenches her fists anyway, ready to give her best. But her friend suddenly pulls out a strange gun of her bag, and connect a Panta bottle to it.

"Fear the Motherfucking Facial Giver, fuckers!" she yells.

Dodging the tall man, she pulls the trigger, making the gun shoot a beam of purple liquid at his mask. Seeing this, the tallest girl taunts her:

"This won't work, honey. We're wearing masks, you know."

"Hah-hahaha! But my inventions are conceived to give pleasure to everyone! Even for masochists who wear masks!"

"What? Nonsense!"

Yet, the inventor is proven right when the man begins to run down the hallway, holding his stomach. The fight resumes: the two henchgirls assault them relentlessly, but the ultimates keep dodging. Once she shot a few times, the inventor quickly reload with another Panta bottle and achieve to spray all over them, finally making her opponents flee.

"Hahahahaha!!!" Miu bursts into laughter. 

She then hears her friend collapsing, and turns back to see Kaede, leaning back to the wall. Her breath is loud, and her face covered by a purple liquid. When she realize what she has done, Miu throws herself on her knees, to her side.

"Shit, shit shit! I'm so sorry!"

Apparently in pain, the musician take a few seconds before replying.

"Don't... apologize. You must go... without me. I can't follow you..."

"I can't leave you there!" shouts the inventor.

"But, you must.. save Shuichi... and... finish the mission..."

"We were supposed to do it together!"

"Yeah, but... Ouch!"

She hold her stomach and close her eyes, trying to contain her pain.

"Quick... go... ana.... analyze... Shuichi, too...This might be your last... chance... Be gentle with him... Go... Go!"

As Kaede waves her free hand to shoo her friend away, Miu mumbles a "Thank you", and stands up to start running towards the music source. After a turn, she sees a stair, and guesses that the sound is coming from it. Bracing herself, she climbs up the marches one by one, her heart beating faster and faster. During the ascension, she keeps wondering how many henchmens she would have to beat upstairs, and what could she do against Kokichi. Finally, she sees a bright light. Accustomed to the previous floor's darkness, she blinks her eyes a few times before realizing she is on a television studio set. At her right, she catches sight of Shuichi, whose each member is attached by a rope to the ceiling and the floor. But her eyes instantly focus on the three masked men in front of her: one of them is immense and well-built, wearing a large red afro. An other one is smaller, and has his mask's left side covered by his smooth brown hair. They both stay at the side of the smallest of them, who Miu identifies as Kokichi despite his mask, thanks to his oddly cut purple hair. His large, dark cape along his black military hat makes Miu understand that he probably is their leader.

"Oh, I see you came alone, Iruma-chan." says the little boy through the mask, before turning to his prisoner. "Seems like your beloved couldn't come, Saihara-chan."

"Where is she?" the detective simply asks.

"Don't worry, Pooichi!"replies Miu. "She's fine, but she had... a problem. I came to save you!"

"You sure? But I wanted to cut Saihara-chan in half with that giant laser!"

Kokichi laughs while pointing a huge engine attached to the ceiling, one of its ends turned towards Shuichi.

"What? You're lying, isn't it?" asks the dark-haired boy.

"Nishishi! Maybe. I wanted to fight Akamatsu-chan, not this dumb pig. So, you two can dispose of her. It's time for me to announce my supremacy to the world!"

"Got it, boss." replies the taller man, with a very deep voice.

"With pleasure." suavely says the other.

As for Kokichi, he turns to a camera and enounces his speech with an intimidating voice:

"Citizens of Japan, it's now time to bend the knee! I, leader of the D.I.C.E. intend to take over the entire nation. And this is only a step, before the whole world is mine!"

As the two henchmen menacingly walk towards the blonde girl, she gulps down, but doesn't flinch. After having readied herself, she suddenly open wide her large coat, to let her opponents see her body, which only wears lingerie. Both men instantly stop, shocked by her action. Miu bites her lower lip and heavily blushes from what she has just done. But she quickly pulls herself together and use her last Panta bottle to shoot on them, making them flee out of the room. Amused by the whole scene, Kokichi throws his mask away and smirks.

"Clever. I believe this is your last shot, since you didn't reload. So, you used your body to distract them, making sure to not miss! Typical of the filthy, dumb whore you are!"

Hearing the insult makes Miu squeak. She tries to looks at him, but cannot maintain the eye contact with the boy who has now a horrible, dark rictus on his face.

''I'm disappointed that my henchmen lost to a loose cum-dumpster like you. But when I will be finished with you, I'm gonna let them have their revenge."

He pulls out of his pocket a rope, and begin to advance while making tricks with it. As for Miu, her heart is beating faster than ever, and shiver from all the insults he's continuously telling her. She knows that he's too quick for her, and no trick will work against him. _Except one_ , she thinks. Yet, as this moment, she feels too scared to take action. So she think about Keebo, and Kaeden and anything they have done until now. She won't let anyone stop her.

"You're mine, bitch!" roars Kokichi with a inhuman voice, as he starts sprinting to his prey.

Letting out a last moan, Miu then shakes her head, and pulls out an other, smaller gun from her sports holdall, which she points towards Shuichi, then Kokichi. A zapping sound is heard, and the detective's underwear teleports on the small boy who grabs it with his two hands and froze for a second, realizing what he is holding. When his mind is clear again, the only thing he can see is Miu dashing on him.

And then, he feels pain. Because Miu just knocked his parts with her right thigh, which she holds pressed against him for a few seconds. The small boy feels a mix of warmth and pure pain in his crotch, and lets out an attenuated scream. When she eventually lets him go, he falls on all fours, still holding his parts.

"I... totally saw that... coming, and that... doesn't hurt..." he gasps.

For a moment, she kind of regrets it. Miu dislikes violence, and almost feels bad for the lying boy. But that certainly was the only way to neutralize him, from her point of view. _It was you or me_ , she thinks. The inventor then snaps out her thoughts and runs to Shuichi, remembering that an alarm was ringing and that Kokichi will soon recover from his pain.

"Er, thanks, Iruma-san... I'm glad that you're wearing the coat I offered you, but you really should... close it." he says, his face entirely red.

"D-don't have the time!" she replies, blushing as well.

_Alright_ , it's your turn, she says in her head. She leans against him, pretexting to untie his arms. While doing it, Miu presses her right thigh against his crotch, taking advantage of the fact he couldn't move his legs. Sensing what is happening his pants, they both blush even more.

"I-Iruma-san, w-what are you d-doing?" asks the embarassed boy.

"I'm j-just t-t-trying to untie you, d-dumbass!"

After being freed, the boy looks away and close his legs, trying to hide his erection. While he still finds strange that he reacted like that, he blame that on Miu's lack of clothes. He then points out the engine suspended on the ceiling:

"Is this thing..."

"No, it isn't a laser." cuts Miu. "It's a sophisticated camera support, without camera. The twink probaly removed it to trick you. You should have guessed, huh?"

"Y-yeah." he shamefully admits, trying to tip the hat he wasn't wearing anymore. "Let's move."

The inventor nods, as they start running, leaving the aching boy behind. A few minutes later, they meet Kaede, who just came out the women bathroom. Still a bit frail, she quickly kisses Shuichi on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she says.

"Me too, Kaede. But what..."

"Shut up! Run!" orders Miu.

They resume their escape, but suddenly hear shouts accross the corridor. After a few seconds, they understand that police forces are coming in their way.

"Shit. Shit." curses the inventor.

"We should surrender..." says Shuichi.

"Yeah... and close your coat, Miu."

"No, and no! I still got something!"

The pulls out gas masks, which she gives to her two friends. Then, she unstrap the analyzer and takes out of it the aphrodisiac capsule, before loading it in the Motherfucking Facial Giver. 

"Why do you have these?" asks Kaede through the gas mask she just put.

"Er... It's one of my k-kinks..."

The pianist shakes her head, but froze in place when she sees torchlight lit the corner of the hallway. Miu then screams and shoots the pink gas towards them. As the seven armed enforcers turn to them, they order the students to surrender, before falling to their knees and holding their crotch.

"Hah-hahaha!"laughes the inventor, hes fists on her hips. "Grovel before me, the gorgeous Miu Iruma! Now, let's move!"

"It's no use." harshly says Kaede, shaking her head again.

"Why?"

"You just shouted your name in front of them."

"...Fuck."

###### 

Thirty minutes later, the three students climbs aboard a bus, and sit in its back.

"Tch. These fuckers kept us way too long!" grumbles the inventor.

"Er... Do you know we could have went in jail for what we have done?" replies Shuichi. "Fortunately, the CEO of DRG channel spoke in our favour, and said we were heroes."

"I didn't understood everything..." admits Kaede, scratching her hair. "What happened?"

The detective rubs his chin, and begins the explanation:

"From what I heard and guessed, the floor with the dark hallways was a hidden floor, only accessible by the back stairwell and the studio I was kept in... This place was used by on of the channel managers to run an illegal server hosting business. I suppose these servers contained illegal websites who proposed stuff like chilhood pornography, or contract killer offers."

"So, Oma-kun and his friends neutralized them? Doesn't that make them the real heroes, instead of us?"

"Yes, it does. But the CEO thought we did it, because Oma-kun and his group don't want to explain what happened in a serious way, and only say absurd nonsense to the police. When we left, I even saw a cop crying because of Oma-kun... Furthermore, they have gone too far by making this public announcement, so they may be sued."

"Hah-hahaha! Looks like we're the winners here!" exclaims Miu.

"You better keep quiet. You could have stayed with them, considering how you started to say indecent things, and at first refused to close your coat!" scolds Kaede. 

"Eeeeeh!" squeaks the other girl.

Once they got back at the academy, they go to the dormitory, and Kaede follows Miu in her room after having said to her boyfriend they will eat all together at the dining hall, along with Keebo. When she sits on the bed, exhausted, Miu is already typing on her computer's keyboard. The transfer begins, so she stands up and throws herself on her bed, bumping her friend aside.

"I'm fuckin' tired... But, we did it..." mumbles Miu's muffled voice, her head buried in her sheets.

"Yes. I hope you were nice with Shuichi, though." says Kaede with a soft voice, before taking a printed card from the desk.

She looks at it and shakes her head. Then, she asks with an uncertain tone:

"Speaking of this... You didn't told me everything, don't you?"

"Heh?"

For a second, Miu's wondering what she is talking about.

"Back in the building, I saw you pulling out a capsule, and throw it to the policemen. So... you used aphrodisiacs to make the boys... Well, you know."

Froze in place, the inventor takes a few seconds to turn her head to the pianist.

"T-that's true." she admits.

Kaede slowly nods, with a sad look on her face.

"I'm... a bit disappointed that you hid that from me. And that certainly disturbed some of the boys... Even Shuichi, now that I think about it. He seems pretty confused and embarassed when we were the three of us."

"It was n-necessary..."

"Sure. I... should have guessed that you would need them to be... like that to collect all the data. That's why I won't blame you for this. But for the lack of honesty."

The inventor slowly lifts up, ready to get hit, or insulted. But Kaede only extends her hand, which Miu takes with hesitation, and they shake them.

"Try to trust me as much as I trust you. Anyway, good job, partner." declares the pianist.

While Kaede grins, Miu nods and give a much less convinces smile in return.

"Now, if you excuse me. I will try to speak to Shuichi about this, to make him feel less guilty. Without saying what precisely happened of course. See you in twenty minutes at the dining hall!"

When the room's door shuts, Miu lie again on the sheets, this time on her back. While she's happy that they finished the analysis, and that Kaede forgave her, she keeps thinking about how she abused her trust, and regrets it.

###### 

Two hours later, Miu is in the workshop helping Kazuichi to get his engines on a trolley.

"I wonder what are you working on, Iruma-san. I guess this is very important if you want privacy..." says the pink-haired boy.

"Don't ask, I fuckin' said!"

"Hey! I've got right to know, this room is also mine!"

"Yeah, but we made a deal. You get the fuck outta here until Christmas, and I give you some stuff that will make you feel good!" exclaims the inventor.

"Er, yeah, yeah, don't say it too loud, please..." Kazuichi mumbles, lowering down his beanie.

The two students eventually succeed to lift up the last engine, which was almost too heavy for them, on the trolley. Then, they both leave the workshop and go to the dormitory. Once they reached Kazuichi's room, who already contains dozen of engines, they unload the cart.

"I think I've got enough to tinker for two weeks, so it's nice. Well, thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya." she answers, already in the hallway.

She dashes to her room, and locks the door behind her, before hurrying herself at the computer. Kaede, who insisted on being here to make sure she would not look at their classmates' files, stayed in the room during the whole process.

"So, I suppose the program merged all the files, now? You cannot access them anymore, isn't it?" asks the pianist.

"Yeah. But since these only serve as a basis, Keebs' dong won't look like any of theirs. Cuz' I will add some random and stuff, and a seed code based on his birthday date, and..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." cuts Kaede, with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm gonna leave the rest to you now. If I can help, don't hesitate to ask."

While she hops off Miu's bed, its owner says:

"I'm good. From now, you're useless! Only a genius like me can create this, the mighty Zeta Rod!"

Kaede sighs, but nevertheless smiles, and leaves the room and its owner, who stares at the monitor. At first, Miu wanted to give Keebo his own birthday party sooner, but ended up planning to give her gift at Christmas because it would be far too late to celebrate his birthday in January. While she felt guilty about not keeping her promise for a long time, she then decided that she will double her efforts while doing her gift, to compensate. The inventor just plans to give everything she has to create the best present ever.

Eventually, Miu clicks on her mouse to finally initialize the generation of future Keebo's parts. She knows that will take hours, and many adjustments from her part. She also knows that building it within nine days will surely require her to skip classes and to sleep less. Yet, Miu is grinning before her screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The next chapter will maybe go out tomorrow, or the day after. I wanted to release the very last chapter for Christmas, but things happened, and... Yeah. I will try to publish it before the 26th, but I won't botch it so it could be published later.
> 
> Have a good Christmas'Eve. See ya!


	6. Hard to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOO! TOO FUCKIN' LATE!  
> I WANTED IT TO BE OUT FOR CHRISTMAS!
> 
> ...Er, hello everyone.
> 
> Hope you had a nice Christmas... And to those who don't celebrate it, hope you had nice holidays ^^
> 
> Here is the last chapter of this fic. It was hard to write, but I'm quite satisfied.

###### 24th December, 2017

Once Kaede finished eating at the dining hall, she decides to take some snacks, and to bring them to Miu. She is anxious about her health: it has been days that the inventor hasn't gone anywhere else than her own room or the workshop, and apparently only ate what Kaede gave her. The last time she saw her friend, her hair seemed like a bush, and she was mumbling incoherent things. That made the pianist think that she certainly is sleep deprived. For her friend's sake, Kaede decided that she would stop her today, if she refuses again to rest. On her way to the workshop, she meets Kokichi, who hisses like a cat when he sees her.

"Get away, Akamatsu-chan! I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah me too." she sighs, still angry about what he did to Shuichi.

"And here I thought you were my arch-rival, but you're just a coward!" the small boy continues to pester, while his classmate just skirts him and walks away.

The blonde girl eventually arrives the workshop's door, and give a few knocks against it. Time passes, but no one replies. Since Kaede already went to her room, she begins to get anxious about Miu, fearing that she did collapse, or worse. But she succeeds to push the door, which was already open. A bit confused, she wonders why it wasn't locked; she knows that Miu is very paranoid, and locked her door whether she was in the lab or not.

The whole room gives Kaede chills, as it's very dark: only leds and screens from various engines and computers cover some areas of the room with bluish, dim light. The floor is covered in tools, engine parts and random junk, making the pianist careful about where to step. Not seeing Miu, she advances towards a half-circle of shelves which support multiple computers, all producing a constant humming. When Kaede arrives at the other side, she finally sees her friend peacefully sleeping, rolled into a ball on the bare floor and holding something against her chest with her two hands. Relieved, the pianist bends over and whisper her friend's name multiple times before she gives a muffled answer, and opens her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asks the standing girl.

"I finished it... It's beautiful..." Miu weakly replies.

The inventor unfolds her arms a bit, to let her see a metallic case, roughly as the same size as a shoebox.

"Don't ask to see it..." mumbles her creator, trying to stand up.

But she almost falls on her knees, only to be stopped by Kaede, who then helps her to get up.

"I won't. It's... personal, after all. You really need to sleep, now. Also, I took some apples for you."

Kaede gives one of her snack to Miu, who takes a first bite in it. Even if she looks better than the last time, apparently having showered herself recently, she still has large dark rings under her eyes and her face is very pale. Under the cold light in the room, Miu almost looks like a ghost. At this moment, Kaede feels admiring of her dedication, even if she resented her a bit after learning about the aphrodisiacs.

"I'm glad you finished. Considering how much time you spent on this, I'm sure Keebo will be happy."

Miu awkwardly nods and finished her meal. Ignoring the other snacks Kaede tries to give her, she says with a sleepy voice:

"Help me carry stuff to my room. More safe than here."

She switches on the lights and begins to pack into two cardboard boxes all the blueprints and prototypes related to the project, and hands one of them to Kaede. As for herself, she takes the other box under her arm, along with the metallic case.

"We will come back here, cuz there is some other shit which needs to be moved. Let's go." Miu orders.

They take their coats, because a freezing wind is blowing outside, and leave the room after having closed it. Once they reached Miu's room and disposed of their loads, they come back to the workshop and fill two other boxes. Since the inventor has trouble cramming the last items in hers, she tells Kaede to go ahead. Eventually, she succeeds to make all her belongings enter into the box, and goes outside. During the journey, she braces up again the cold wind, and staggers multiples times. Miu feels sleepy, and only want to meet her bed, so she walks faster. But when she arrives into the dormitory building, she sees all the boys of her class in the hallway, except Keebo. They seem to circle Kokichi, and loudly shouts at him. When she comes closer, she hears that the small boy apparently picked all of their room's locks, and stole their undergarments. As for Kokichi, he answers by saying that he wanted to give them as random presents to them, mixing the underwear among their owners. Having stopped at first, she remembers what she is carrying, and resumes her walk at a fast pace. Suddenly, the little boy dashes out the circle to avoid being caught by Kaito, and collides with Miu, who falls flat on the floor.

About to insult Kokichi, she realizes while lifting her head that all of the box contents has spilled on the ground. Her eyes widens when they see the various items that the boys, intrigued, bends over to look. Penis prototypes. Suggestive blueprints.

Their own printed cards. 

Time seems to froze for a moment. Panic starts to invade Miu, as her perception even begins to be distorted, and her senses mixed up. She hears voices without knowing who their owners are. "What the fuck are these?". "Is it...". "Hey, that's my face!". "What the hell?" Wordless, she is frightened when she looks at their expression, or at least what she believes to see: pure anger and disgust. Miu also doesn't notice Kaede a few meters farther, who runs towards them and seems to yell something. Eventually, she starts to scream and stands up, before running outside.

###### 

Ten minutes later, Miu is smashing random things in her lab with a hammer. She shouts pure screams of anger, and ends dropping the hammer to cover her face with her hands, and sobs. Sensing her phone vibrating, she finally decides to check it.

**_10:22_ | Fat ass : Where are you?**  
**_10:24_ | Fat ass : Answer me, please**  
**_10:25_ | Fat ass : I'm starting to worry, please tell me where you are**

After a few seconds during which she stares at her phone's scSreen, she switches it off. Miu doesn't want to speak to anyone, and she doubts that Kaede could do anything in this situation. From her point of view, she's just finished. The girl has been bullied multiple times in the past because of her behavior. But nothing could prepare her for what she's expecting to come. Miu thinks that the nicer boys will simply close the eyes on what the others will do to her. _These ones will beat me_ , she repeats to herself.

_And rape me._

_And take pictures._

_And publish it._

_And random people will harm me._

_And..._

__And her flow of horrible thoughts get stopped because she sees someone standing in the workshop's entrance: Keebo. At first hesitant, Miu walks to him and asks:

"K-keebs, are you... do you know w-what happened?"

"Yes, I do, unfortunately." he simply answers, staring at the floor.

Her heart skips a beat. She tries to look in his eyes, but he keeps looking down. Miu doesn't know what to say, as a unsettling silence invades the whole room. She doesn't want to spoil the surprise by telling him why she did all of this. Finally, she begins an explanation:

"I did... I cannot say why I did it... Just, k-know that I... I want to... I want to... Look, I... care for you... I... I..."

Words keep dying in her throat, as she can't bring herself to say how she truly feels about him, because she's a coward.

_I love you._

Eventually, the robot asks with a sad tone:

"If what you say is true, why didn't we see each other in the past days?"

"I... was busy..." Miu replies, before instantly regretting it.

"I thought you would give a bit of your time for us... Like I did, and would have done without hesitation. Iruma-san, I think..."

_Iruma-san._

"...we should stay friends. All of this learned me that you cannot be satisfied by a robot, and that I was fool to believe a human would like me." he finishes while turning his back to her.

"What? No! It's not that!" Miu shouts.

As he leaves the room, she follows him during a few meters before stopping. Seeing his back go away, tears fall again on her cheeks. The inventor think about what Keebo said, and what she did. Then, she realizes that the whole project was selfish, and worse, she tried to persuade herself and Kaede that it was for his sake. Miu thinks that all she has done his wrong. To her male classmates, for having abused of their personal space. To Kaede, for having lied to her. To Keebo, for having make him believe he could love her. Pushed by a sudden instinct, Miu dashes in the workshop, and takes her multitool with both hands. Then, she points its screwdriver head to her throat, and gives a thrust.

A second later, Miu keeps sobbing, and feels blood slowly dripping on her neck. At the last moment, she hesitated, and only made a scratch. _I'm a coward_ , she thinks. Furious against herself, she throws the multitool accross the room, and goes in the hallway. She keeps running and running until she's outside. Miu doesn't know where to go, so she goes in random directions, and turns to avoid the few people she meets. Eventually, she arrives in the park. And her eyes widen when she sees Rantaro and Kaito calling for her, with all the other boys behind them. As they begin running to her, Miu turns her heels and flee. Ryoma and Kokichi, the fastest of them, quickly catch up, but she dodges the former and nudges the latter.

Miu vaguely hear them calling for her, saying that they just want to talk. But she doesn't trust them in the slightest. She thinks she knows what is going to happen, and regrets having sprinted in the near woods. The girl wonders if she shouldn't let herself get caught, after all, because she believes that she would deserve it. And yet, Miu keeps fleeing because she's afraid. For minutes, she dodges all of them, savagely struggles when they grab one of her arms, before freeing herself and resumes her escape. She doesn't hear their calls anymore, because her screams are too loud. When Gonta tries to get her, she slips from his arms. Rantaro and Kaito aren't fast enough to keep up, so they try to cut her way instead. And it eventually works out, as she ends surrounded by the seven boys. Yet, she dashes and force her way by pushing aside Shuichi and Korekiyo, who couldn't stop her, before tripping over a root and falling on the ground.

"Gonta, quick! Catch her!" shouts a voice.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, Iruma-san!"

Then, she feels being pulled up on her knees, and both of the entomologist's strong arms lock hers. She first tries to struggle but quickly gives up, knowing that she cant't beat his strength. As all the other boys come to face her, she yells:

"D-Don't touch me! I b-b-beg you! I would do anything, b-but..."

Rantaro shakes his head and replies:

"Please stay calm, Iruma-san. Things... got out of hand, but we only want to talk with you."

"B-bullshit! You know what I did!"

"Yes, we know." says Kaito. "But do you really think we would harm you for this? I don't want to, except maybe a slap or two to make you get back to your senses if necessary."

"Yeah. It would be pretty uncool to beat you... or worse." adds Ryoma with his deep voice.

"You sure? I would be fun, isn't it?" asks Kokichi, before being shut by the astronaut trainee.

But Miu isn't convinced. She just lowers her head, cries again and says with a quivering voice:

"D-Don't try to fool me with words... Just... Just do your thing... I deserve it... I won't struggle... anymore..."

Losing patience, Kaito smacks his own face and curses. As for Shuichi, he finally decides to talk:

"Iruma-san. We... Yes, we found out what you did to us. But... Kaede came to explain us."

Hearing that made Miu lifts her head, and look at him. On the detective's request, Gonta lets her arms go free, making her more a ease.

"She defended you, and explained everything for something like, twenty minutes." adds Rantaro. "So... let me begin. Yeah, it wasn't very fair of you to do this. But Akamatsu-san said she made sure you wouldn't see our own data. While it's still wrong, I won't resent you considering the reason you made this. Let's just say you will owe us something, like, helping us carrying our purchases, or inventing things? I know you like to help people, even if you don't admit it."

For a moment, Miu can't believe what she heard. She was sure that Rantaro would hate her because she pretended to help him.The adventurer smiles and nods to Kaito, who first scratches his hair before talking.

"Look, Iruma. I was pretty embarassed when it happened. Cuz it mades me think I was kinda perverted. Who would go hard just from that? So it was relieving when I learned you used aphrodisiacs. And, huh... Yeah, as Amami said. Please, don't do that again. Your turn, big guy."

The inventor is shocked again. She always have been arguing together so violently, she was sure she would get beaten by him if he learns the truth. But all the girl is seeing now is his usual, confident and friendly smile.

"Ah! Er, so..." begins Gonta, who came in front of her. "Gonta isn't angry at all! Gonta didn't understand everything, but Akamatsu-san said you did this to give a penis to Keebo-kun. At least, now Gonta knows he was totally gentleman at the dance practice."

As for him, Miu isn't surprised. She already knew he wouldn't resent her, but that makes her feel even worse because she's abused his gullibility.

"I guess it's my turn now." says Ryoma, lowering his beanie. "I'm sorry guys, but I knew this since the day they got me. We made a match and I lose the bet. But, it was fun. So, if you want a way to make it up, Iruma, let's just meet on the tennis court again, okay?"

He looks at her with a defiant look and a smile while snapping his candy cigarette in half. Miu silently nods, and looks at Korekiyo as he clears his throat.

"I used to not respect you, Iruma-san. What you made to us was... disgusting, to be honest. Yet, I can't bring myself to hate you. Because you allowed me to do a great thing during the ritual, even if you seem to have kept partial control during it, when you... analyzed me." he makes a pause, then extends his arms and close his eyes. "Besides, who am I to resent you about doing such things, for the sake of love? What could be more beautiful than a human trying to make a human's creation, a robot, more human?"

While Korekiyo's speech unsettled some of the others boys a bit, Miu whispers a "Thanks.", before being started by Kokichi who suddenly breaks in tears.

"Waaaaaaa! Everybody forgive Iruma-chan even if she did all these horrible things!" then he stops crying, and jumps up and down. "I wonder if they didn't lie since the beginning! Maybe they will totally bully her in the end!"

"Stop." order Rantaro, Kaito and Ryoma as one person. The white-clothed boy sighs, then smirks while putting a finger in front of his mouth. As his intense stare fixes Miu, he says with a cold tone:

"I'm still angry about what you did to me at the TV station. Know that a day, I will have my revenge. Buuuuuut!" he suddenly exclaims before anyone tells him anything. "At the moment, I'm rather amused! Because of all this allowed to answer a question that haunted me for months! Keeboy, doesn't a dick, but will soon have one! It's awesome!"

Kokichi begins to dance while singing, making some of the other boys sighing. Not sure of what to think about this, Miu believes that he won't harm her nevertheless. She feels more calm than before, and says to herself that nobody will hurt her. The inventor even wonders how could she had thought that of her classmates, but assigns this to her paranoia. Suddenly, she remembers that Shuichi still haven't said anything about this, and asks him with a weak voice:

"And you, Shuichi?"

"Ah! Er... I don't know what to add." he calmly replies, as he rubs his chin." I'm not angry at you, Iruma-san. Besides, Kaede told me you once helped her about our relationship, so... let's say we are quits."

The inventor nods, but can't bring herself to smile. Because even if they forgave her, the most important being to her still didn't. Eventually, she asks:

"Is Keebo... aware of my gift?"

"No. He saw us with the blueprints, but didn't wait for Kaede's explanations, and went somewhere else." answers the detective. "But Kaede sent me a message, saying she met him again, and that you two quarreled. She's trying to convince him to talk with you again."

Miu looks at the ground again.

"It's no use. I abused of his trust. I..."

"Hey, knock it off!" blurts out Kaito. "You both love each other, right? So, I'm not into romance stuff cuz it's not my kind of thing, but, shit! Will you really break up for something so stupid? You did all of this for him!"

"It's what I was used to believe, but..."

"Oh, oh! I know!" exclaims Kokichi. "You wanted to ride his robot cock!"

"...Maybe. Maybe I was just selfish without fuckin' knowing it." she retorts.

"I don't think this is true." replies Shuichi. "If that was the case, you wouldn't have bothered with collecting data and trying so hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Akamatsu-san said that you worked on this for days." adds Rantaro. "We never saw you spend more than a day even for the most impressive inventions you created since you arrived here."  
ow  
"Personally, I never saw someone put so much effort for his or her lover." says Ryoma. "Probably none of us did."

"What moves one for the sake of love is truly magnificent!" exclaims Korekiyo. "I studied differents aspects of love in many cultures, but this is the first time I see so much commitment to a loved one!"

Hearing of them made Miu feels even more calm, and her dark thoughts starts to go away. She also feels a lot better because she the truth of she did to them has now been exposed, and her guilt partially melted away. As she dries the few tears she has left on her cheeks, Rantaro comes closer and concludes:

"There is no doubt you both love each other. So, don't be afraid to talk with him. This is nothing, really. Let's just say... that this is an ordeal to reinforce your relationship, okay? And after that, get some rest, and make yourself at ease for tonight. Anyway, has Akamatsu-san finished, Saihara-kun?"

While the detective checks his phone, Miu finally stands up and says with a weak smile:

"I'm sorry for having done all of this, everyone. Thank you. I owe you all something."

###### 

Kaede and Keebo are standing in the lit and messy workshop, and have ben talking for ten minutes already.

"I can't understand why you keep refusing to say why she did all of this, Akamatsu-san." says the robot.

"Because I can't! Just wait until tonight, okay?" she retorts.

"But does it have to do with these analysis?"

"Stop thinking about that! And, you know, the boys already forgave her! So, for the moment, you will talk to her, you excuse yourself for what you did, her too, and tonight we will all have a wonderful Chrismas Eve!" she almost shouts with a ferocious tone.

"They... forgave her?" he repeats.

"Yeah. I explained them everything, and they went to speak with her. They're also trying to make her settle things with you, like I'm doing right now. Ah, and just so you know. Miu didn't take it very well."

Keebo shakes his head and replies:

"I don't think Iruma-san really considered me, Akamatsu-san. She just saw me as a toy, like many persons."

The pianist sighs and shows him a message on her phone.

"If she really didn't care about you, then explain this."

 _11:08_ | Shuichi : I noticed dried blood on her neck. Since she didn't fight with anyone, it's more likely she hurt herself. I asked her though, since she's feeling better now.

"And this, that I found at the door." the pianist resumes.

Kaede pulls out of her backpack Miu's multitool, enveloped in a tissue. When she unfolds it, Keebo gasps from seeing the blood on its screwdriver head. He covers his mouth, and mumbles.

"She... she tried to... I'm awful..."

"You couldn't know... And this isn't too late. Just go talk to her. You love her, as she loves you. So don't let this break your relationship."

"How can I face her after what I've done!" yells the robot.

The girl crosses her arms, pouts and begin to stomp the ground with one of her feet.

"Geez! You really are children, both of you! Yes, you can! Just do it!"

Kaede takes the robot by his shoulders and push him to the door with all her might, ignoring his complaints. After a few minutes, he finally gives up and says that he will meet her.

"Then, I leave the rest to you, Keebo-kun." she smiles, while cleaning the multitool with a tissue. "Here, have this. See you at the bal!"

She walks aways, leaving the robot lost in his thoughts. But only a few seconds pass before he sees Miu appearing behind the hallway's corner, making him think that Shuichi and her were waiting just there. The two students slowly march towards each other, before they stop at a distance of a few meters. Eventually, Keebo asks:

"Are you alright, Miu? I'm sorry for what I have said. I should have been more comprehensive."

The inventor nods and replies, rubbing her arm.

"It's also my fault. If I made things right, I could have spent more time with you. "

"I... I don't know what you did, but, I should have trusted you anyway. I hurt you so much with my words... I regret so much..." Keebo says while looking at the floor.

"It's hard to trust... I know that. So, who am I to judge you on this point? Just know, that, huh... Remember what I said when we started to go out?"

The robot rubs his chin before answering:

"That we are hard to understand?"

"Yes. Guess it also applies between us two..." the girl says, before awkwardly laughing.

"Human are complicated beings."

"Well, don't think you're simple! Nah, not at all!" she retorts.

It's Keebo's turn to laugh.

"Thanks. So, Akamatsu-san told me to wait until tonight to have explanations."

"Yeah... I still can't say why I made this. So... If you can wait a bit... please, do."

"I will, Miu. And even if that displease me in some way, I won't leave this time. I will talk and be more comprehensive, like I should have done before." Keebo declares with a sincere smile.

Silence arrives, only to be broke a few seconds later by the muffling sound they make when they suddenly embrace each other. They stay in this position for a minute, before going to the dormitory.

###### 

Having rested and took a shower, Miu feels a lot better. She's now wearing a lilac dress that Kaede lent her. Even if it was a bit tight for her, being larger than her friend, she still finds it pretty, and wonders if Keebo will as well. As for her friend, she wears a longer dress, which is light-blue. When the robot finally arrives in the dining hall, the pianist giggles when she sees that he wears a suit above his usual metallic cover.

"Hah-hahaha! Seems like you're ready to put all of these losers to shame, Keebs!" exclaims Miu who got back to her usual boastful self.

"Oh, thanks, Miu. I think this dress really suits you." Keebo replies with a smile.

"Heh! Everythin' suits me, y'know."

Even if they still were a bit awkward together, because of what happened the morning, they quickly forget that at the music starts playing and they begin to dance. Their hands clasped together, they continuously step as the same rythm, almost ignoring everyone else. They aren't thinking about they did before, neither they care about dancing better than the others to win the contest. Having not saw each other for days, they entirely appreciate the unique moment they are living together. Both of the girl and the robot fix each other in the eyes. The former, find his grey, synthetic eyes captivating and wouldn't say for anything at all that they don't hide a soul. As for the latter, he's intrigued by her the troubled blue of her eyes, and wonders why her eyes are so different of the other's, but loves it this way.

After what felt like hours for them, but still not long enough for their taste, they stop dancing and sit to begin the dinner with all the other students. They enjoy the meals prepared by Teruteru, under Tenko and Mahiru supervision to make sure he wouldn't put substance in the food. While Kaito, Rantaro, Kaede and Kokichi animate their table, Miu stays a bit more discreet than usual, still tired because of her previous days of labor, and the dance. She still exchange some jokes and taunts Maki and the astronaut trainee for having collided with Kaede and Shuichi during the dance. Finally, when the winners of the contest are announced by Jin Kirikigi, Rantaro and Kirumi receive torrents of applause from all of the classes, which they receive with humility. When all the table is engulfed in chitchat about the contest, the pianist bends over to whisper to Miu:

"You danced very well, by the way. You were so cute."

She dodges the bread that the inventors tries to use to smack her, and giggles.

"Q-quit sayin' stuff like that!" the taller girl complains while blushing.

"More seriously. I'm proud of both of you." adds Kaede with the biggest smile she can offers. "I don't regret having worked with you on this project at all, in the end."

Miu puts the bread on the table,make it spins while saying:

"Thanks, by the way. You really saved the day. I owe you so much for your help. Fuck, I owe something to half of the damn table!"

"Take it easy, though. You already went a bit overboard."

"Huh. Don't worry, I will. But I think Analmi is right, I like to help people. So," Miu says, as she stands up, before raising her voice. "I will get some extras cakes, so if you virgins want some, you better say it now!"

Eventually, they finish eating and begin to give each other presents: they agreed on being selected at random to offer something to a specific person of their class. Miu receives hers from Tenko, who chose to give her a headband with bear ears, along with a bottle of 'Cleopatra's Pearl Cocktail'. Having thanked the martial artist, Miu then goes to Gonta to offer him gourd-shaped insect keeper she built some weeks ago, to listen to the noises the trapped bugs make. This obviously makes the giant very happy, as he thanks Miu numerous times. Then, Kokichi starts to hands out the underwear he stole this morning to random boys of his class, profiting that they completely forgot it with what happened with Miu. The boys start chasing him accross the room, and everyone else laugh at the whole scene. When the small boy got arrested by Tenko and Kiyotaka, they return to their discussion, about what they offered and received. 

Eventually, the tall girl leaves the room to go at the dormitory. When Miu comes back, she drags him to an isolated corner of the room, a metallic case under her arm. At first stressed, the girl succeeds to calm herself, and looks at her boyfriend.

"So... This is my present for your birthday, a bit late... This is what I devoted myself to do in the past days, and why... I did... these analysis."

The robot nods, and takes the box she was holding, before carefully opening it. Then he gasps, when he sees the shiny, sophisticated shape, put in a black foam mold. While he doesn't touch it, he stares at it for seconds, before Miu says:

"This isn't a toy... or anything else. I built this... to be a part of you. And it can do, er... everything that... an organic one c-can do. That's why I collected data from the boys."

"I understand. This seems... amazing. If you really worked during all these days, considering your talent... And all of that, for me..." Keebo says with awe tainting his voice.

Miu nods, and just stares at him to wait for his decision.

"I probably would have found this innapropriate if you didn't take that this seriously. Because that mean your present is sincere..."

"Yes, it is. I can install it tonight... or tomorrow, if you want. T-that doesn't mean I want you t-to do me or... At least, not now. Or, now, if you want! Shit! I..." she confuses herself.

"I get it, Miu. You don't want to force me to anything, is that it?"

"...Kinda. The point is... I don't want you to... to feel inferior to humans anymore. Because I know sometimes you fuckin' do it."

"That may be true... So, yes. I accept your upgrade Miu." he proudly declares. "Even if I rejected it at first, I want to experiment that aspect of humanity, too!"

She ceases playing with her hair, and looks at him with a fierce gaze.

"This is only the first step, you hear me? I, Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, will do my best to make you feel more human than you can even imagine!"

She pulls out of the box a printed card that was hidden between the case's partition and the foam, before showing it to him.

As Keebo blushes from reading the card, she sees far behind him Kaede and her male classmates staring at them, while the girls only glance, and return to their conversations. The pianist then points something, that Miu lifts her head to see, before blushing. After a moment of hesitation, she shows Keebo the mistletoe above them, and they both slowly bring their face near each other's, before finally kiss. One feels the other synthetic, but nevertheless soft lips, while the other sense warmth and humidity from the organic one. They of course hear cheering from their classmates, but ignore them, as they continue their kiss. Once she need to breath, the inventor steps back and heavily blushes, like him. Eventually, the robot says:

"I think... I've been caught by what humans calls love, Miu. Yes, I love you."

Shocked at first, the girl then blushes and takes his hands into hers.

"M-me... me too, Keebo! I fuckin' love you!" she exclaims.

They kiss again, for an even longer time, before returning to dance with their fellow classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> This was my first big fic (all is relative, but 28k words still is a big thing for me.) and it was kinda challenging, but I was really happy in the end to have written it. Maybe it will have a sequel (and maybe it will features Keebo's dong, hehe... But I don't know if I'm ready to write this kind of thing)
> 
> I made this because I wanted to pay tribute to Miu, and most of her aspects, because she's my favorite character in the whole saga. So I hope I don't badly handled her.
> 
> And thanks for all the kind comments you left. It really pleased me a lot. By the way, if you wanna ask me anything, go on!
> 
> So, have a nice day/night, and see you for another fic, or in another author's comments!


End file.
